NEVER
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Song fic of NEVER by Nation's Son 7 orang fans Nation's Son yang punya kisah cinta yang pas banget sama lagu debut idolanya, NEVER deepwink, jinseob, guanho, ongniel, jren, taebugi, youngminxdaehwi, samhwi, minhyunbin, baekmin, crack pair & official pairing
1. 01 jonghyun

Lelaki itu menendang asal bola basket di dekatnya. Tak peduli kakinya sendiri yang sakit. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya. Rasa frustasinya.

Berkali-kali ia melemparkan dengan kuat bola basket itu ke papan ring, hanya supaya bola itu memantul keras, bukan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Emosinya meluap-luap. Marah, kecewa, sakit. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain melampiaskannya pada bola basket malangnya ini.

Hari semakin gelap dan air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Intensitasnya terus meningkat secara konstan, dimulai dari hanya titik titik hujan - seolah peringatan agar yang masih berada di ruangan terbuka dapat berlindung - menjadi gerimis, hujan ringan, hujan intensitas sedang, hujan deras, hingga hujan petir.

Hujan tak mampu membawa Jonghyun pulang ataupun sekedar pergi berteduh. Laki-laki tampan bertubuh kurus itu masih saja berada di tengah lapangan basket yang gelap dan sepi. Kali ini ia berbaring terlentang dengan

dua tangan terbuka. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan rasa sakit yang diterimanya setiap kali butiran besar air hujan itu menghantam tubuh dan wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Kedua matanya tertutup dan yang muncul adalah bayangan indah masa lalunya. Bukan masa lalu yang lampau, beberapa justru moment kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih belakangan ini.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kekasihnya itu membangunkannya dengan sebuah morning kiss yang lembut nan manis pagi kemarin. Ya, baru kemarin, sehari yang lalu.

Bahkan ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan usapan lembut ibu jari sang kekasih ketika merapikan shadingnya. Ya, baru kemarin siang dirinya dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk alat make up yang baru dibeli oleh kekasihnya itu.

Semua masih baik-baik saja hingga semalam, mereka juga masih tidur berpelukan seperti biasa.

Namun pada keesokan harinya semua berubah. Tepatnya hari ini, pagi ini, pukul delapan lewat lima puluh menit. Orang yang ia yakini akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu menghancurkan hatinya dengan sangat hebat.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, sang pemilik hatinya itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah surat undangan berwarna merah maroon. Awalnya ia mengira itu undangan dari rekan atau kerabat mereka, namun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia melihat nama kedua calon mempelai pada halaman depan undangan pernikahan tersebut.

Kwak Youngmin & Choi Minki

Ia masih tetap berusaha berpikir positif dengan menanyakan, "kamu bercanda kan?", "apa ini birthday prank? Tapi ulang tahunku masih lama.", "kamu mau bikin hidden camera buat anniversary kita?", "yang namanya Choi Minki di dunia ini bukan cuma kamu kan?"

Sayang, jawaban yang didapat tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Ya, aku bukan satu-satunya Choi Minki di dunia ini, tapi Choi Minki yang akan menikah dengan Kwak Youngmin adalah Choi Minki yang ini. Dan ini serius, aku benar-benar akan menikah, maaf mendadak memberi tahumu. Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih untuk delapan tahun yang indah ini. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu, Kim Jonghyun..." Setelah mengatakannya sang kekaish yang bernama Choi Minki itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kim Jonghyunnya dalam keadaan hancur sehancur hancurnya.

* * *

sudah belasan ini di wattpad tp baru sempat sekarang update kesini, huhu...

untuk member profile dari NATION'S SON nya ada di wattpad, yang punya wattpad bisa follow ya uname ainonimoushe , karena kalau disini fotonya ga bisa muncul

thx udah baca, review juseyo


	2. 02 woojin

**PART 0.2 WOOJIN**

* * *

"Hahaha... Kampret emang! Tapi ya udahlah, toh bogel gitu, mana guenya juga bogel. Bogel sama bogel ntar anaknya raja bogel. Hahaaa..." Woojin ngakak lebar, untung nggak ada laler nyasar.

"Bogel couple karam oi."

"Ketabrak kapalnya winkdeep," Joo Hakyeon - sahabat Woojin sejak playgroup - menimpali.

"Bacot ah! Dah yuk cabut, keburu kunti-kunti pada nongol." Woojin berdiri masukin ponsel dan dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ke dalam saku, jalan duluan sementara dua sohibnya masih aja duduk ngabisin sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Makanan mahal, sayang kalo dibuang.

Setelah patungan buat bayar mereka langsung cus ke parkiran. Ya dong patungan, mereka bertiga kan masih belum berpenghasilan.

"Lo aja yang nyetir, ngantuk gue," Haknyeon nglemparin kunci mobil barunya ke arah Woojin.

"Gue aja ah, nggak selamet ntar kalo yang nyetir bogel." Hyungseob ngrebut kunci yang masih di tangan Woojin dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Bogel teriak bogel!" Woojin nyusul masuk ke mobil Haknyeon, di jok depan, sebelahnya Hyungseob. "Tinggian gue kali daripada lo!"

"Tinggian gue, liat aja foto kita pas upacara."

"Di foto perpisahan gue lebih tinggi!" Woojin nggak mau kalah.

"Etdah, itu tiga taon yang lalu, gingsul!"

"Kurang ajar lo berdua, gue yang punya mobil malah ditinggal," Haknyeon masuk ke jok belakang mobil sambil ngomel.

Woojin Hyungseob langsung diem. Mood debat mereka ilang gitu aja begitu Haknyeon muncul.

Sepanjang perjalan mereka cuma diem-dieman aja, dengerin radio yang isinya dari tadi kuis melulu, daripada sepi aja.

Yang dianterin pertama Woojin karena rumahnya paling dekat.

"Thanks, bro. Duluan y." Woojin lompat turun dan nutup pintu mobil dengan dibanting. Terus cepet-cepet lari masuk rumah, takut mbak Kunti keburu muncul. Soalnya depan rumah dia hutan serem.

"Dari mana, Jin?" Ini mama Woojin yang tanya, sebut saja

"Main, ama temen."

"Jihoon?"

"Bukan!" Woojin jawab sambil lari masuk kamar terus banting pintu kenceng banget, sampe gelas papanya yang di meja depan kamar pecah.

Dia udah mati-matian berusaha buat hepi seharian, eh, sampe rumah diingetin ke satu nama itu lagi. Nama yang sebelumnya paling pengen dia denger, tapi nggak lagi mulai kemarin malem.

Woojin lagi nggak pengen sedih, jadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain. Dia buka Instagram, kali aja ada apa gitu yang bikin hepi.

Dding dding!

Malah ada chat line.

Mai Jihoon

Jin

Besok nyontek pr y

Woojin baik deh

Bukan isi chatnya yang bikin baper, tapi foto profilnya.

Nyebelin banget kan!

Doyan banget orang unyu satu ini bikin Woojin nggak bisa tidur.

Kemarin nelpon malem-malem cuma buat pamer kalo dia habis ditembak ama si Jinyoung tembok.

Malem ini ngechat line habis ganti foto profil jadi berdua sama pacarnya.

Pengen banting hape rasanya, tapi kok sayang, takut pecah. Cukup hatinya aja yang pecah berkeping-keping, hapenya jangan.

Woojin suka sama Jihoon sejak SMP. Woojin cinta sama Jihoon sejak SMA.

Dan Woojin berencana mau pacaran sama Jihoon setelah lulus SMA, tapi udah keduluan si manusia tembok.

Tinggal berapa bulan lagi padahal.

Woojin tiduran melintang di atas tempat tidur, tapi kepalanya nggak di kasur, nggantung gitu, jadi pandangannya kebalik. Buat nahan air matanya. Masa seme nangis, pikirnya.

"Jihoon jelek! Jihoon jelek! Woojin nggak suka Jihoon! Woojin nggak suka Jihoon!" Woojin ngomong sendiri, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Padahal ya nggak ada faedahnya sama sekali.

* * *

TBC


	3. 03 GUANLIN

**0.3 GUANLIN**

* * *

 _disini chap 0.1, 0.2, 0.3 dst sampai 0.7 main cast nya beda jangan bingung ya, ntar kalian bakal ngerti kok kalo udah sampai pertengahan cerita._

 _dan 0.8 0.9 itu beda_

* * *

"Lai Guanlin! Dicari pacarnya!" teriakan Justin berhasil membangunkan Guanlin dari tidurnya yang singkat.

Berkat mulut ember Justin yang suka teriak-teriak tak terkendali seluruh penghuni kost tau kalau Guanlin yang notabene masih kelas sepuluh dan belum lebih dari tiga bulan tinggal disini sebagai perantau sudah punya pacar. Tak cukup hanya punya saja, tapi bahkan Guanlin sudah sangat berani dan sering membawa pacarnya ke kost.

"Setan!" Guanlin mengumpat begitu melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. 11.29 pm. Hampir tengah malam, dan pacarnya datang kesini.

Salahkan ibu kost yang tidak memberlakukan jam malam dengan alasan ini kost putra. Setidaknya jangan biarkan tamu datang malam-malam begini, mengganggu.

Meski begitu pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu harus tetap bangkit, memunguti pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai setelah ia tanggalkan begitu saja tadi sebelum tidur, mengenakannya kembali dan membukakan pintu.

Di depan pintu ada si imut berrambut blonde yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa bersama seorang anak ayam tak tahu malu.

"Sudah sana tidur, sudah hampir malam," usir Guanlin, pada Justin tentunya.

Yang diusir nurut dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang ada tepat di samping kamar Guanlin, ya mereka tetangga kamar.

"Kamu ngapain kesini? Jam setengah dua belas lho ini," kini Guanlin berbicara pada 'pacarnya'.

"Kangen...," rengek si anak ayam yang kini menyandang status sebagai 'milik dan pemilik' Lai Guanlin, meski belum sah.

Guanlin hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Byeongari di belakangnya mengikuti dan mengunci pintu.

"Hoho tidur sini ya, Lin..."

"Terserah!" Guanlin sudah tak peduli, ia mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Persetan dengan anak ayamnya yang kini ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya alasan Guanlin menjadi anak rantau disini juga karena anak ayam bernama Yoo Seonho ini. Guanlin dijodohkan sejak batita dengan manusia rasa anak ayam ini, dan tiga bulan lalu mereka dipertemukan.

Orang tua Guanlin sengaja mengirim anaknya kesini agar lebih dekat dengan 'jodohnya'.

Guanlin sendiri bukan tak setuju dengan perjodohan konyol ini, hanya saja ia merasa Yoo Seonho terlalu berlebihan, terlalu terobsesi dengan dirinya mungkin?

Jika ditegur maka si anak ayam akan mengatakan, "bukankah lebih baik daripada aku tergila-gila pada yang lain?"

Dan Guanlin hanya bisa membiarkan Seonho melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya, tak peduli.

Soal perasaan? Cinta?

Entahlah, Guanlin masih belum mengenal apa itu cinta.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Guanlin akan menurut saja selamanya dan mendedikasikan dirinya untuk si anak ayam pengganggunya.

Sebut saja Guanlin egois, tapi ia sudah berencana untuk mencari alasan berpisah jika di waktu yang mendatang ia merasa tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan dengan Seonho, atau jika ada manusia lain yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Namun jika kedua hal itu tidak terjadi ya ia akan mengikuti keinginan orang tua mereka dengan menikah dan hidup bersama Yoo Seonho hingga maut memisahkan.

Kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti...

Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

/

 **TBC**

 **/**


	4. 04 seongwu

**0.4 seongwu**

* * *

 _mohon diperhatikan disini, Seongwu dan Ong beda orang ya, walaupun Seongwu nama lengkapnya tetap Ong Seongwu, tapi kalau yang nanti di chap 0.8 dan 0.9 disebut ONG itu beda sama Seongwu yang di chap ini._

* * *

Suara gelas, piring, mangkok, nampan, dkk yang dilempar dan pecah menjadi suara yang paling dominan di rumah baru ini.

Belum juga ditempati, dua orang calon penghuninya udah berantem sampe pake lempar-lemparan barang pecah belah. Barang-barang yang rencana awalnya dibawa buat ngisi rumah malah dijadikan pelampiasan.

Kenapa cuma ada suara benda pecah? Karena dua itu bertengkarnya do more, talk less.

Mereka tau bener, kalo berantemnya pake mulut bakal ninggalin luka yang lebih besar dan lebih susah diobati. Luka batin akan bertahan lebih lama ketimbang luka fisik.

Tapi kalo begini orang bisa nyangka mereka lagi latihan lempar cakram, cuma cakramnya diganti piring.

Kesal sudah nggak ada lagi barang yang bisa dijadiin korban, Seongwu maju nerjang tubuh besar Daniel dengan tangan kosong. Mukulin dada bidang Daniel tanpa ampun.

"Say, say, Ong Seongwu, stop!" cegah Daniel sambil megangin dua tangan kekasihnya, mencegah Seongwu untuk lanjut nyerangnya brutal.

Seongwu kini nubruk dada Daniel pake kepalanya, nyembunyiin wajahnya yang sudah merah basah karena air mata disana.

Daniel diam, perlahan dia lepasin genggamannya di tangan Seongwu.

"Maaf...," lirih Daniel sambil ngelus pelan surai hitam Seongwu.

* * *

Prolognya Ongniel segini aja, biar penasaran, hehee...

Mind to review?

* * *

 _ini udah banyak banget di wattpad dan baru sekarang sampai di ffn ,_


	5. 05 JAEHWAN

**0.5 jaehwan**

* * *

Laki-laki berpipi chubby itu berlari tanpa alas kaki di atas aspal yang panas, kakinya sakit udah pasti, tapi dia nggak peduli. Kaki kapalan lebih mending ketimbang bonyok dihajar masa.

Ya, dia lari gara-gara mau dikeroyok sekumpulan pemuda entah dari kampung mana.

Gila aja, dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, habis mandi ganteng, cuma pake kolor sama bawa handuk disampir di pundak. Ada sekitar dua puluhan orang ngamuk-ngamuk di depan pintu rumahnya, nyari yang namanya Kim Jaehwan mau digebukin terus diarak masa. Ga tau salahnya apa.

Ibunya Jaehwan udah panik setengah mati, dia langsung nyuruh anaknya itu lari lewat pintu belakang. Jadi Jaehwan buru-buru kabur tanpa sempat make sandal swallow kesayangannya.

Jaehwan biasanya juara terakhir kalo lomba lari, nggak disekolah, nggak dikampung pas agustusan, cuma baru kali ini aja dia lari secepat kilat, sekuat macan. Taruhannya nyawa soalnya.

Udah topless, cuma berkolor selembar doang, nyeker lagi. Diliatin orang kan, jadi pusat perhatian dia.

Bingung, Jaehwan lari masuk rumah cat biru navy yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka lebar. Jaehwan nggak asal masuk rumah orang kok, dia masuk rumah pacarnya, Ha Sungwoon.

Sebelumnya never even once Jaehwan ngapel rumah Sungwoon jalan kaki, tapi pagi ini justru maraton tanpa alas kaki.

"Mbak Sungwoon... Mbak'e...," panggil Jaehwan sambil celingukan. Pintunya dibuka lebar tapi kok nggak ada orangnya.

"Dek Jaehwan?" tanya Sungwoon memastikan, pucuk kepalanya nyembul dari celah pintu kamarnya letaknya ada di belakang ruang tamu.

"Ya, Mbak, ini saya..."

Memang Jaehwan ini brondong dua tahunnya Sungwoon. Mereka pacaran udah lima puluh minggu, bentar lagi anniversary pertama. Niatnya awalnya Jaehwan sih mau taaruf, tapi Sungwoonnya yang nggak mau, takut nggak cocok katanya. Jadi pacaran akhirnya. Tapi mereka pacarannya dalam batas aman kok, nggak pake macem-macem, nggak ada skinship, pacaran rasa taaruf lah.

"Kok nggak pake baju sih?" Sungwoon ngumpetin mukanya di balik pintu, malu liat badannya Jaehwan. Takut kebawa nafsu juga, eh?

"Baru selesai mandi terus mau dikeroyok masa. Pinjem baju ada?"

"Tunggu bentar!" Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Sungwoon terulur dari celah pintu kamar, ngasih kaos ke pacarnya. Untung Sungwoon masih nyimpen kaos putih hadiah dari semen tiga roda yang dia dapat waktu bapaknya bangun rumah, berguna kan sekarang."Kalo udah kasi tau."

"Sudah, Mbak."

Sungwoon keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lho, Mbak'e kok nangis?"

Ya, mata Sungwoon sembab merah khas orang habis nangis.

"Eng, anu..." Belom sempat Sungwoon jawab, segerombolan pemuda yang udah bikin Jaehwan lari pagi tadi muncul di depan rumah.

Jaehwan langsung panik lah, udah kaya buronan aja, padahal nggak tau dia salahnya apa. Terlibat begal enggak, curanmor enggak, mabuk nggak, apalagi narkoba.

"Woi itu yang pake kaos semen tiga roda!" Salah seorang yang berjalan paling depan menunjuk Jaehwan dengan pentung bambunya.

"Sini lo! Laki apa bukan lo?!" Orang yang lainnya udah ngepalin tangan siap ninju Jaehwan.

"Dasar cemen, berani nglakuin nggak berani tanggung jawab!"

"Bakar aja hidup-hidup!" yang paling pendek ngomporin.

Jaehwan menciut, walaupun selama ini dia selalu menjunjung asas 'berani karena benar takut karena salah' tapi tetap aja kalo posisnya begini dia milih berlindung di balik punggung Sungwoon.

"Sudah, sudah, berhenti!" Hebatnya, orang-orang itu langsung berhenti, nurut sama Sungwoon, Jaehwan sampe cengo.

"Jaehwan mau tanggung jawab kok," lanjut Sungwoon.

Orang yang di belakang punggungnya makin bingung. Tanggung jawab? Apa kemarin waktu belajar setir mobil Jaehwan nggak sadar nabrak anak ayam peliharaan warga?

"Ya kan, dek Jaehwan?" Sungwoon noleh ke belakang, nunggu persetiujuan.

Jaehwan ngangguk aja, yang penting tu orang-orang pada bubar dulu aja.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**


	6. 06 Minhyun

**06 Minhyun**

* * *

"Kang Baekho!"

"Hm?"

"Jangan main game terus, nyuci sempak sana mumpung nganggur. Besok bingung lagi sempaknya abis terus nggak pake."

"Cerewet!" Cuma satu kata, tapi berhasil bikin Minhyun yang udah sampe dapur balik lagi, cuma buat mukul kepala Baekho pake spatula.

Tepat setelah benda berbahan kayu tersebut mengenai kepalanya, sang seme bertubuh kekar tersebut menarik tangan Minhyun yang belum sempat ngehindar. Nggak cuma ditarik tapi dipelintir terus dihempas sampai Minhyun jatuh kedepan. Tadinya posisi Minhyun di belakang sofa dan sekarang wajahnya udah nempel ke lantai sementara kakinya ada di sandaran sofa. (Bayangin deh kalo paham)

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Minhyun berusaha bangkit. Dia putar badannya jadi terlentang. Tangan kanannya terlalu sakit buat jadi tumpuan.

Baekho sialan!

BLAM!

Setelah menyiksa ukenya Baekho pergi begitu saja.

Minhyun diam. Cuma diam. Nggak ada niatan buat bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhonya telah berubah.

Minhyun tau itu.

Tapi Minhyun juga tau, dirinyapun berubah.

Temannya bilang kalau sudah lewat tiga tahun itu sudah aman, sudah mapan, tinggal lanjutkan. Kenyataannya hubungan BaekMin justru memburuk sejak masuk tahun keempat, tahun lalu.

Sifat asli mereka mulai muncul satu per satu. Dua-duanya berubah egois yang pastk. Baekho jadi kasar dan seenak sendiri, Minhyun jadi suka ngatur dan marah-marah.

Kalau sudah begini, apa masih perlu dipertahankan lagi?\

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _pendek sekali chap nya Minhyun_


	7. 07 Daehwi

**07 daehwi**

Bleaching ngerusak rambut, Daehwi tau itu. Tapi nggak masalah, toh sebentar juga rambutnya udah panjang, ntar rusak, kering, bercabang tinggal potong. Beres.

Bukan buat gaya-gayaan biar kece ato apa, biar tu orang gak ngenalin Daehwi lagi aja.

Itu, iya itu, cowok rambut merah yang berdiri di seberang itu.

Mereka nggak kenal sih, tapi Daehwi sadar kalo orang itu merhatiin Daehwi terus. Mulai dari pagi dia berangkat sekolah, sampe Daehwi pulang ke rumah juga dibuntuti.

Harapannya sih dengan ganti warna rambut tu orang nggak ngenalin Daehwi lagi. Berhasil sih kayanya, soalnya Daehwi lagi berdiri antri beli cimol custom di depan gerbang dari tadi dan cowo itu celingak-celinguk, bukan natap Daehwi kaya biasanya. Nyari mungkin.

"Ini siapa dulu?" Mas Daeyeol - yang jual cimol custom - malah tanya, lupa dia urutannya. Rame banget sih jam bubar sekolah.

"Gue duluan ya, buru-buru, udah mules banget mo boker," Daehwi nyela.

"Lah, gue duluan, gue juga buru-buru," protes Yujin yang emang antriannya di sebelom Daehwi, tapi percuma, soalnya Daeyeol udah ngasi bungkusan cimol customnya ke Daehwi yang buru-buru ninggal uang terus lari gitu aja. Takut orang rambut merah ngenalin dia lama-lama.

Kalo cuma diperhatiin, diikutin, diliatin, dikepoin sosmednya sih ga masalah. Banyak kok, dan Daehwi nggak keganggu, seneng malah. Tapi yang satu itu beda. Sudah mengancam nyawa dan masa depan.

Kaya hari Senin kemarin pas jam pulang sekolahnya sore Daehwi milih minta diboncengin Euiwoong aja, ngeri. Euiwoongnya yang ngeri jadinya, orang dia bisa naik motor baru dua hari si Daehwi maksa minta diboncengin. Untung Daehwi kurus.

Berhubung hari ini pulang jam dua Daehwi naik motor sendiri kaya biasa, tapi tetep cari aman lewat jalan protokol, yang rame banyak polisi aja. Kena razia gapapa daripada diapa-apain tu orang rambut merah.

"Wi, gue nebeng ya." rengek Dongbin - temen sekelasnya - pas Daehwi udah di parkiran. Hampir mewek, padahal ditolak juga belom.

"Duh..." Mau nolak tapi takut Dongbinnya mewek, kan jadi ribet ntar, yang ada orang-orang akhirnya maksa Daehwi buat nganterin juga.

"Ya, Wi?" Dongbin ngewink.

"Ya udah deh. Eh tapi kan lo ga bawa helm."

"Gapapa, lewat gang gang aja."

"Banyak polisi tidur, males."

"Ntar gue kasi tau yang gak ada."

Maksa!

"Cepetan naik! Kalo kena tilang lo bayar sendiri dendanya, gue gak mau tau!"

"Iya, iya." Dengan girangnya si Dongbin loncat ke boncengan motor Daehwi.

Jalan protokol nggak jauh dari sekolah ada razia, Daehwi udah dapet info dari grupnya tadi pagi. Gapap sih toh surat sama sim nya lengkap, masalahnya ada Dongbin yang ga pake helm. Jadilah mereka harus muter lewat jalan-jalan pinggiran gitu.

"Jadi jauh kan, buang buang bensin aja," Daehwi masih ngomel.

"Besok gue ganti, gue traktir ayam goreng sama milo besok," Dongbin nyahut dari belakang.

Lumayan lah, ayam goreng sembilan ribu, milonya tiga ribu. Dua belas ribu buat beli bensin bisa tahan seminggu.

Berasa ojek Daehwi.

"Terus belok mana nih?" Daehwi bingung, orang dia perginya cuma sejauh rumah-sekolah aja, ga pernah kemana-mana.

"Lurus, terus belok kanan, nanti ada puskesmas belok kanan. Sekitar seratus meter belok kiri. Lurus dua ratus meter, belok kanan..." Dongbin udah kaya GPS aja.

"Satu-satu, bingung gue."

Mereka lewat jalan yang bener-bener asing buat Daehwi, heran Dongbin bisa tau yang pelosok-pelosok gini.

"Lo ngapain nggak bawa motor sendiri aja sih?" Tanya Daehwi setelah belok habis Puskesmas. Biar gak sepi aja sih, ngeri soalnya kanan kiri hutan semua.

"Takut, Wi, gue ga bisa naik sepeda."

"Gue juga."

"Masa?"

"Heum..."

"Kok bisa naik motor?"

"Ya bisa aja. Cuma matic doang. Makanya gue ga bisa bawa motornya Euiwoong."

"Wah gue belajar ah!"

"Gue doain cepet bisa biar nggak nebeng mulu."

Habis hutan terbitlah kuburan. Sekarang mereka ngelewatin kuburan cina. Ngeri kan kalo tiba-tiba ada vampir yang lompat-lompat gitu. Apa tiba-tiba yang di belakang Daehwi ganti jadi mbak-mbak rambut panjang baju putih. Ih!

"Dong, yang bener aja dong, masa jalannya kek gini. Mana jauh banget, pegel gue." Rasanya udah setengah jam mereka jalan belok kanan belok kiri tapi nggak nyampe-nyampe di jalan raya. Ngeri kaya diulang-ulang terus gitu jalannya.

"Emang jauh, kan kita muter."

Daehwi nyesel tadi pake beli cimol custom segala, jadi ketemu Dongbin kan dia. Coba langsung balik udah tiduran santai di rumah sekarang.

"Nah itu rumah gue!" Seru Dongbin setelah mereka muter-muter hampir sejam.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang depannya ada warung."

Daehwi stop di depan rumah Dongbin. Badannya pegel banget bawa motor sejam, belom pernah sih.

"Makasih ya, Wi... besok tagih ayam sama milonya kalo gue lupa."

"Ye. Cepetan belajar motor y biar bisa balik ndiri."

"Okee, Daehwi cantik. Ati-ati ya. Inget kan jalan tadi?"

"Inget."

Habis Dongbin masuk Daehwi ngeluarin hape sama earphonenya, buat dengerin lagu aja biar nggak ngantuk, udah ga ada Dongbin yang bisa diajak ngobrol soalnya.

Daehwi muter lagu di hapenya random aja. Toh nanti kan keputer semua sebelum nyampe rumah, orang perjalanannya jauh Dongbin di pojok utara, sekolah mereka di tengah agak ke selatan. Dan mereka tadi lewat jalan selatan paling ujung, melipir lewat barat, baru ke utara.

Lagu pertama DamDaDi-nya Anak Emas.

Ah, jadi kangen makanan jaman TK kan.

Daehwi lupa, bensinnya udah hampir habis. Udah mepet banget, sial!

Tengah hutan kuburan gini mana ada yang jual bensin. Kalopun ada jangan-jangan ntar dituang berubah jadi darah. Ngeri ah.

"Catch my mind... Oh catch my mind..." Daehwi nyanyi sambil terus ngegas motornya kenceng, udah nggak mikir ngerem sama sekali, biar cepet nyampe tujuan sebelum bensinnya beneran abis.

Bagus!

Motornya mati mati mendadak pas lagi di jalan sepi. Jalan aspal tapi kanan kirinya sawah bor. Mending ada pak tani bantuin, ini adanya orang-orangan sawah mesem.

Daehwi minggirin motornya, bingung. Masa mau dituntun? Masih jauh banget gini. Ujung jalan lurus di depannya aja belom keliatan, mana masih belok belok, masih belom ke jalan gede. Mampus lah!

Daehwi jongkok aja di samping motornya masih sambil dengerin lagu. Kali ini lagunya Knock Open Up itu. Sambil nunggu bantuan bayangin sexy dance nya Kang Euigeon kan ena.

Daehwi kaget setengah mati sampe loncat sambil jongkok, untung nggak nyebur empang. Lagi asyik tau-tau ada muka orang muncul di depannya gitu aja, mana deket banget.

Salah sendiri muter lagunya kenceng banget sampe nggak denger apa-apa lagi, jadi gak denger kan tu orang udah manggil-manggil dari tadi.

Daehwi lepasin earphonenya.

"Kenapa, Dek?"

Jantung Daehwi udah mau istirahat aja rasanya. Orang rambut merah itu ada di depannya persis.

Daehwi mau lari aja, tapi ga tau kenapa kakinya nggak bisa diajak kerja sama, kaku.

"Butuh bantuan, Dek?"

Ngga ada jawaban, orang itu ngecek motor Daehwi. "Mogok ya? Kehabisan bensin?"

Daehwi ngangguk sambil kedip-kedip lucu.

"Wah disini gak ada jual bensin. Bentar, bentar aku cari." Orang itu ngeluarin hapenya, ngesearch pom bensin terdekat. "Jauh dek, masi satu kilo tujuh ratus meter."

"Yaaah..."

"Kita tukeran motor gimana? Kamu pake motorku aja, biar motor kamu aku tuntun sampe pom bensin. Besok kita tukeran lagi, atau nanti aku anterin ke rumah kamu."

"Ha?"

Daehwi bingung sendiri. Ini orang bukan ganteng ganteng begal?

Apa?

Ganteng?

"Gapapa tenang aja, aku bukan bekal," ujarnya sambil ketawa lucu, bisa baca pikiran Daehwi?

Antara seneng dan takut sih Daehwi.

"Ini STNK-nya." Orang itu ngasih surat motornya.

Daehwi nerima tapi ragu-ragu.

"Gapapa, tenang aja, udah sana keburu sore."

"Oke..." Daehwi udah jalan pelan-pelan ke motor orang itu yang diparkir di belakang motornya. Udah mau naik baru inget, "kuncinya?"

"Oh iya..."

 _alurnya terlalu ngebut kah?_

 _mohon kritik dan masukannya_


	8. 08

**08**

Nation's Son:

Mario Kim (Jaehwan)

Jr (Jonghyun)

Hwang (Minhyun)

KuanLai (Guanlin)

Dewii (Daehwi)

Ujin (Woojin)

Ong (Seongwu)

 _note: dicerita ini ke7 member nation's son ini beda sama Jaehwan, Jonghyun, Minhyun, Guanlin, Daehwi, Woojin, dan Seongwu di chapter sebelumnya. Ribet ya?_

* * *

Bau keringat tercium dengan jelas oleh hidung sang manager yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang latihan dari dalam.

"Sudah, cukup, ruangan ini sudsh cukup bau, kalian bisa pulang dan istirahat. Jangan lupa pendinginan, jangan sampai ada yang cedera," ujarnya dan langsung berjalan keluar melalui pintu dimana ia datang tadi. Nggak tahan sama bau keringat tujuh orang cogan yang kecampur jadi satu di dalam satu ruangan tertutup gini.

"Padahal keringet kita wangi kan ya, hahaha..." Yang paling pendek, sebut saja dia Ujin, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

Sang leader, Jr, ikut duduk di samping Ujin. "Saking wanginya, kaos kaki bekas ae kalah."

Sementara lima lainnya masih sibuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka.

Tinggal lima puluh delapan hari lagi menuju tanggal debut mereka. Nggak tau itu lama apa malah sebentar. Tapi mereka kan masih harus filming buat MV dll juga sebelum tanggal debut itu, minimal dua tiga minggu sebelumnya.

"Fokus ya, jangan mikirin yang lain dulu. Urusan percintaan kesampingkan dulu, tau prioritas ya," ucap sang leader sekaligus member tertua Nation's Son saat mereka telah duduk melingkar bertujuh.

"Pasti! Gue ngga ada masalah," sahut Ujin yang emang ga ada masalah dalam hal percintaan, sejauh ini.

"Yaa... gue juga."

"Dewii..."

"Ya, hyung?" Yang namanya disebut Jr agak kaget, takut juga.

"Jangan sampe ketahuan," Jr memperingatkan. "Masa belom debut udah ada skandal."

"Ne..." Dia nunduk sambil ngelapin keringat pake handuk. Memang mereka bertujuh plus manager sama temen deket udah tau kalo Dewii ada hubungan sama member boygroup Slate yang baru debut beberapa hari lalu.

Nggak masalah sih sebenernya. Toh main vocal merangkap main dancer main rapper main visual mereka juga pacaran sama main vocal Slate, udah sejak jaman predebut sebelum jadi trainee malah. Leader mereka sendiri juga sejak jaman ibu-ibu masi pada masak pake minyak tanah uda pacaran sama si cantik yang sekarang jadi centernya Slate. Yang bikin khawatir itu banyak fans yang udah mengendus adanya hubungan spesial antara Dewii sama Baejin, dan sebagian besar dari mereka nggak setuju. Nggak jarang juga Nation's Son khususnya Dewii dihujat sama fans Baejin. Masa belom debut uda banyak antis nya.

"Mario gimana?" Kini giliran si pemborong 'main' yang ditanya sama pak ketua. Perhatian emang dia sama membernya.

"Gak gimana gimana sih. Lancar jaya. Aman terkendali."

"Oke. Sip deh." Jr senyum sumringah. "Kuanlai?"

"Biasa aja. Aman," jawab sang maknae santai.

"Terakhir, Ong?"

"Masih jomblo, pak ketua...," jawabnya ngenes. Satu-satunya jomblo dia.

Yang lain mau ketawa tapi kok kasian.

* * *

 _Ya, Nation's son nya belom debut, jadi tu bertujuh ya belom dengerin NEVER. Masih prolog aja si ini._


	9. 09

**09**

* * *

Slate member:

Ren (minki)

yang lain nyusul

* * *

Ia menaikkan hoodie hitamnya yang kebesaran hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya. Tentu ia tak ingin dikenali.

"Jeiar...," bisik seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Ren?"

"Heum."

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya Jr meraih tangan Ren dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah gang buntu dekat tempat pembuangan sampah yang bau. Tempat paling aman yang mereka tau.

"Kenapa? Aku kira kamu sibuk." Jr menurunkan hoodienya.

"Sibuk, aku cuma punya waktu kurang dari sejam yang harusnya buat mandi dan istirahat."

"Kenapa malah ngajak ketemu?"

"Karena kamu nggak pernah bales chat aku."

"Aku sibuk. Aku mau fokus."

Ya, Jr memang jarang buka hape akhir-akhir ini. Mereka bisa ketemuan disini juga karena tadi Ren telpon Hwang.

"Fokus apa?"

"Fokus debut lah."

Ren melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mau kamu jadiin aku nomor satu."

"Kamu selalu nomor satu." Jr frustasi kalau pacarnya sudah dalam mode egois seperti ini.

"Aku nggak mau kamu nanti setelah debut di backstage ketemu orang lain terus selingkuh."

"Ya ampu suudzon banget kamu, kejadian juga belom." Jr berjongkok nyender ke tembok, pegel berdiri terus.

"Kan cuma mencegah, Jeiar."

"Jangan-jangan kamu yang kaya gitu..."

"Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?"

"Kamu juga nggak percaya sama aku?"

Jr males banget berantem gaje gini, tapi Ren bawaannya bikin dia emosi mulu.

"Aku mau kita go public."

"Apa?!"

Ren cuma ngangkat kedua alisnya cuek.

* * *

Dewii udah cantik. Udah mandi keramas gosok gigi, udah siap jalan deh pokoknya. Tinggal tunggu dijemput baebae nya aja.

"Ati-ati, inget kata pak ketua, Wi," pesan Mario Kim yang tau Dewii mau jalan.

"Iya, jam segini juga."

Sekarang jam empat pagi.

Jam nanggung banget emang buat pacaran, sengaja karena sepi, biar nggak ketangkep paparazzi katanya.

"Tetep aja kan. Cari tempat sepi."

"Iya, Mas."

Sepeninggal Mario yang mau lanjut bobo Dewii duduk sendirian di belakang pintu, gelisah.

Dorm Slate itu satu kawasan cuma beda gedung aja sama dorm Nation's son, jadi harusnya nggak lama buat Baejin nyamperin Dewii kesini.

Apa ketiduran ya?

Dewii coba nelpon Baejin berkali-kali tapi nggak diangkat sama sekali. Chat juga ngga direspon, dibaca aja enggak.

Hari ini jadwalnya Nation's Son belanja kebutuhan logistik di supermarket nggak jauh dari dorm, sekalian filming buat predebut variety mereka, NatSon's Diary.

Paginya mereka ke salon dulu, buat make up sama hair do, biar cakep.

"Wah Ujin bening amat." - Hwang.

"Ujin habis keluar dari kenteng magic." - Jr

"Ujin cakep deh." - Dewii.

"Habis bedak berapa ton itu?" - Mario.

"Ga asik ah lu ga dekil lagi." - KuanLai.

"Nggak seksi lagi dong." - Ong.

"Udah? Siap semua? Ayo masuk mobil!" Sang Manager mengkomando.

Satu per satu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Pas banget kan tu mobil buat berdelapan sama manager mereka.

Jr duduk di samping manager mereka. Kebetulan mereka seumur dan cukup akrab juga.

Minhyun, Ong, Mario, dari kiri ke kanan di barisan tengah. Gede-gede semua, dempet-dempetan.

Ujin, Dewii, KuanLai dari kiri ke kanan di belakang. Lumayan lah masih ada free spacenya.

"Ganteng banget hari ini," gumam Kim manager, nggak tau ke siapa.

"Gue emang ganteng tiap hari," maknae yang nyahut pede.

"Bukan lo!"

"Siapa kalo bukan gue!"

"Jeiar!"

"Gas teroosss..." - Ujin.

"Gila lu, hyung!" - KuanLai.

"Ngebet banget ye pengen disemein Jeiar?" - Dewii.

"Jeiar seme woi! Mana ukenya garang." - Mario.

"Jangan jadi pho hyung, sama gue aja yang jomblo." - Ong.

"Promote everytime everywhere si Ong." - Minhyun.

Jr cuma senyum senyum malu, nggak berani noleh ke arah managernya dia. Seme kok gitu sih.

Jeiar sama Minhyun. Dewii ama KuanLai. Ong sama Ujin. Mereka filmingnya berdua dua pake selfcam. Mario yang ngga dapet pasangan ya sendiri kepaksa.

"Gue dapet bagian perlengkapan kamar mandi," Mario Kim ngomong ke kamera di tangannya sambil jalan.

"Nah, sabun mandi..." Mario berhenti di deretan rak-rak sabun mandi. "Yang batang apa cair ya? Kalo batang kan licin sering meluncur nyemplung lubang wc, kalo cair cepet banget abisnya. Apalagi kalo Ujin, sekali masuk kamar mandi langsung berkurang setengah botol."

Bingung agak lama, Mario akhirnya ambil satu pack isi empat kardus sabun batang yang ada hadiahnya handuk kecil.

"Ini aja deh, batang aja, hemat," putusnya. Dia lanjut dorong troli.

"Mario!"

Dari kameranya Mario bisa liat ada orang sekitar dua ratus meter di belakangnya melambai-lambai. Trainee juga, dari agensi lain

tapi.

* * *

 **TBC**

Dulu aja...

Semoga kalian suka & penasaran


	10. 1 0

.101 Entertainment New Boy Group Nation's Son Confirmed To Debut In October.

Now that their reality show "NatSon's Diary" has started, Nation's Son is getting ready to debut next month!

A representative from their agency 101 Entertainment stated, "Nation's Son will be debuting October. We haven't decided on a specific date yet."

Are you excited for Nation's Son Debut?

* * *

 _untuk tiap chap dengan angka terakhir 0 hanya akan diisi oleh artikel / member profil dsb_


	11. 1 1 WOOjin

**1.1 woojin**

* * *

"Wuih, ganteng banget ni orang," gumam Hyungseob sambil nyemilin kacang goreng.

"Sapa sih?" Woojin nengok ke hapenya Hyungseob.

"Apaan? Ngelbur gitu ganteng darimana," cibir Woojin.

"Ganteng tau!" Hyungseon ga terima.

"Kok mirim Woojin ya," Haknyeon ikut nimbrung.

"Gantengan gue lah..."

"Ih pede!"

"Daripada lo ngefans ama yang ngga pernah notis lo mending sama Woojin, sama aja kan bentukannya."

Hyungseob mendongak natap Haknyeon gimana gitu.

"Ya kan gue lagi ngode si Woojin." - batin Hyungseob.

"Bener kan gue?"

"Yain ae."

"Kantin yuk," ajak Woojin, bosen di kelas mulu. Mumpung jam kosong, kalo udah istirahat kan kantin penuh.

"Gue ikut." Hyungseob langsung bangun ngintilin Woojin. "Nyeon, lu sini aja jagain kacang gue."

"Apaan kacang tinggal dua biji juga!"

JinSeob jalan di lorong koridor kelas berdua, sepi banget soalnya kelas lain masi pada pelajaran.

"Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"Lu udah move on kan?" Hyungseob bisik-bisik, kedengeran guru yang lagi ngajar di kelas lain ditampol ntar mereka.

"Nggak tau gue. Nggak mikir!" Itu di mulut, di dalem udah nangis dia diingetin soal itu lagi.

"Kalo gitu..." belom selesai Hyungseob ngomong orang yang bikin Woojin patah hati nongol dari pintu toilet, mana berduaan lagi sama pacarnya.

"Gue ga jadi ke kantin!" Woojin putar balik lari kenceng ninggalin Hyungseob.

.

Disini Woojin sekarang, di tangga samping gedung perpustakaan yang sepi. Ditemenin Hyungseob.

"Lah nangis. Jihoon bogel aja lu tangisin, sayang air mata lu." Hyungseob pukpuk punggung Woojin.

Abaikan Haknyeon yang masih di kelas nungguin kacang goreng.

"Bogel bogel gitu gue cinta mati ama Jihooon! Huaaaaa!" Woojin tambah kenceng nangisnya.

Percuma Hyungseob ngomong kalo begini, nggak pas waktunya. Jadi dia cuma ngusap-ngusap punggung Woojin aja, nenangin.

.

"Gila! Habis naena apa gimana lu berdua? Lama amat ngantinnya, mana gue ga boleh ikut," omel Haknyeon begitu JinSeob balik setelah acara nangis nangis bombaynya si Woojin, sampe bolos dua jam pelajaran mereka gara-gara itu.

"Bacot lu ah!" Woojin langsung duduk di bangkunya, di pojok kanan belakang, sebelahan sama Hyungseob yang duduk di diapit dua cogan beda tinggi badan ini.

"Udah, pacaran sama Hyungseob aja," celetuk Haknyeon, ga tau asal jeplak apa emang mau bantuin si Hyungseob.

"Ogah!" Tanpa disadari omongan asal mangap Woojin melukai hati manusia di sampingnya.

Woojin biasanya paling semangat kalo eskul dance, tapi nggak hari ini. Udah males ketemu Jihoon, ditambah sekarang Jinyoung juga gabung. Bakal banyak DeepWink moment tentunya.

"Seob, ntar lu sama gue terus ya pokoknya."

"Ogah!" Hyungseob jalan cepat ninggal Woojin terus langsung masuk ruang dance, gabung sama yang lain, pokoknya nggak deket Woojin. Sakit ati uri Hyungseob.

.

"Gue mo keluar aja dari eskul dance," Woojin ngomong ke Muel, ketua eskul dance yang baru.

"What?"

"Gue serius."

"What happened?"

"Sam... beneran."

"Oh my god!"

"Ya udah gue balik dulu."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Muel nyusulin Woojin yang udah mau pergi aja. "Alasannya?"

"Ya gue uda kelas dua belas. Mau fokus belajar aja."

"Fokus move on kali."

"Lah lo tau."

"Masa cuma gara-gara itu lo mundur? Anggep aja Jihoon ga ada."

"Ntar semester dua juga anak kelas dua belas dah ga boleh ikut ekskul."

"Maka dari itu, bertahan dua bulan lagi."

"Ya udah. Gue balik dulu."

Woojin jalan sambil mainin hapenya nyusurin lorong koridor yang uda lumayan gelap.

Sebelumnya kalo habis ekskul dance dia ngga pernah balik sendirian, selalu nganterin Jihoon pulang dulu. Tapi sekarang Jihoon uda ada yang nganterin.

Di taman sebelum parkiran Woojin ngeliat orang yang lagi dikangenin, ya lagi duduk berduaan di bangku taman sambil ketawa-ketawa. Bikin tambah perih aja.

Dan di sisi taman yang lain ada Hyungseob lagi mondar-mandir ga jelas.

Daripada mewek di tengah taman Woojin lari nysulin Hyungseob.

"Seob!"

"Hm?" Hyungseob lagi sibuk nyari sinyal rupanya.

"Pulang bareng yuk." Dia tau Hyungseob rumahnya jauh dan ga pernah bawa kendaraan sendiri.

"Ogah!"

"Ih, nyungsep. Ayo, gratis kok."

"Mending lo disini aja baperin tu DeepWink yang lagi elus-elusan." Dan Hyungseob langsung pergi ninggalin Woojin gitu aja.

"Lah salah gue apa?"

Woojin nyesel pernah suka sama Jihoon.

Nggak, bukan.

Woojin nyesel karena telat nembak Jihoon.

Lima tahun Jihoon aman bukan berarti di tahun keenam Jihoon bakal tetap aman sampai tahun keenam, orang nggak buru-buru diamanin. Tau Jihoonnya cantik & menel banget.

Woojin cuma nggak pengen pacaran pas masi pake seragam aja, dan dia nyesel sekarang. Harusnya kan Jihoon sudah jadi miliknya sejak berapa tahun lalu, tapi sekarang justru keduluan adek kelas yang baru setahun kenal Jihoon.

Ya udah, mau gimana lagi.

Pilihannya cuma dua.

Move on

Atau

Nungguin DeepWink putus.

Yang pertama lebih baik.

Karena yang kedua nggak pasti.

Ya kalo ditungguin terus putus, kalo malah naik ke pelaminan?

Mending kalo mereka nikah muda, masi ada kesempatan kedua buat Woojin move on.

Kalo mereka nikah umur empat puluhan?

Jadi bujang lapuk dong Woojin...

* * *

 _buat foto yang diliat sama Hyungseob ada di attach disitu sih kalo d wattpad, berhubung disini ga bisa yang penasaran bisa ke wp_


	12. 1 2 minhyun

**1.2 minhyun**

* * *

"Gue mau putus aja lah, ga betah gue ama lo!"

"Gak bisa gitu, Minyeon! Kita mulai atas kesepakatan bersama, kalo mau putus ya kesepakatan bersama." Baekho duduk di samping Minhyun, di sofa kamar mereka. "Kita nggak bakal jadian kalo lo nggak setuju. Kita juga nggak bisa putus kalo gue nggak setuju. Hubungan itu tentang dua bukan satu orang."

Minhyun nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Baekho.

"Aku sayang kamu, Ho... tapi kita berantem terus. Pukul-pukulan terus. Aku capek..."

"Kita bisa perbaiki semuanya, sayang..."

Dan lagi-lagi Minhyun kembali ke pelukan Baekho. Dia tau ini bukan pilihan yang tepat, tapi hatinya masih milik Baekho seutuhnya.

Minhyun butuh seseorang untuk setidaknya merebut hatinya dari Baekho.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baikan, berantem, baikan, berantem, gitu ae terus sampe salah satu dari kalian mati."

"Ya jangan gitu dong, Han..."

"Ini udah kali kelima lo kesini dalam keadaan babak belur gini." Donghan dengan telaten membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Minhyun.

Ya, lagi lagi Minhyun bertengkar dengan Baekho dan jadi korban KDRT, lagi. Bukan KDRT sih, kan mereka belum berrumah tangga.

Wajah Minhyun penuh luka dan lebam, sementara Baekho sendiri sudah berdarah-darah mirip orang kalah tinju.

"Udahlah, putus aja napa," Donghan menyarankan, tentu ia tak tega melihat Minhyun dan Baekho yang terus-terusan begini.

"Gue juga maunya gitu, tapi Baekhonya ngga mau," lirih Minhyun. Sesekali ia meringis menahan perih ketika Donghan menempelkan kapas yang telah diberi obat berwarna merah tua itu ke lukanya yang masih basah dan sangat baru.

"Baekho mau bunuh lo pelan-pelan apa gimana? Ya lo harus ngotot lah!" Donghan yang nggak terima. "Kalo perlu gue bantu."

Ini baru Donghan lho, temen deket Minhyun sejak hari pertama kuliah, belom bundanya Minhyun. Coba aja bunda tau anak bungsunya disiksa begini, udah mendekam di balik jeruji besi kali itu si macan putih.

"Gue juga masih cinta..."

"Lah cinta. Kalo udah judulnya Dibutakan Oleh Cinta gue angkat tangan. Dan gue udah nggak mau bantu lo lagi. Gue ga mau ketemu lo lagi, karena gue ga mau liat lo kaya gini. Karena gue ga tega." Donghan mengemasi kotak P3Knya.

"Terserah lo mo gimana. Kalo lo sama Baekho tujuannya buat berrumah tangga, apa lo yakin tahan seumur hidup kea gini?"

Minhyun diem.

Cuma nunduk natap lantai.

"Dua pilihannya. Kalian pisah. Atau kalian berubah."

Minhyun lagi di apartemen Donghan saat ini. Melarikan diri dari Baekho untuk sementara waktu.

"Gue gak bisa lama-lama nampung lo disini, lusa Taedong udah balik dan gue gak mau lo ganggu acara program bikin anak gue ama Taedong."

Minhyun ngangguk. "Oke, gue udah mutusin."

"Buat?"

"Lepas dari Baekho."

"Bagus!"

Donghan duduk di karpet, sebelahan sama Minhyun. "Rencana selanjutnya?"

"Bantu gue cari kerja di luar kota bisa?"

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

jadi disini bakal ad = 14 main cast dan delapan setting tempat yang berbeda di awal semoga nggak bingung


	13. 1 3 JONGHYUN

**1.3 JONGHYUN**

* * *

Jonghyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen penuh kenangannya bersama Choi Minki setelah menghadiri pernikahan mantan pemilik hatinya itu.

Bukan mantan pemilik hati sebenarnya, karena hati Jonghyun masih milik Minki sepenuhnya. Hanya Jonghyun ingin semuanya berubah, ia ingin hatinya dimiliki oleh yang lebih pantas.

Resepsi pernikahan Minki dengan Kwak Youngmin akan digelar malam ini. Setengah jam lagi.

Jonghyun sudah bertekad akan tetap datang ke resepsi, meski tidak ke acara peneguhan pagi tadi. Jonghyun hanya takut, takut tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi dan berakhir dengan mengacaukan acara spesial kedua mempelai.

Jonghyun akan datang sendirian.

Sebenarnya Roa tetangga sebelah memintanya untuk datang bersama, tapi Jonghyun menolak. Dia mau datang sendiri memberi restu pada keduanya. Toh nanti disana ia akan bertemu teman-temannya.

Dirapikannya sekali lagi kemeja satin ungunya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar. Bagaimanapun ia harus tampil rapi guna menghormati yang punya gawe. Walaupun hatinya sedang porak poranda.

* * *

"Jong, sampe segitunya ya lo ditinggal kawin si Minki? Turut berduka cita buat rambut-rambut lo yang pada berguguran." - Moonbok, laki laki berrambut panjang.

"Stress banget ya sampe rambut lo pada rontok?" - Yongguk yang beler tapi seksi.

"Gantengnya ilang lah ntar kalo botak." - Kim Sihyun, pacarnya si beler.

"Butuh vitamin anti rambut rontok? Ada baiknya dicegah sebelum botak lo ga bisa ditutupin lagi." - JoongJi yang suka nanem padi pake seragam highschool.

Gedek banget Jonghyun sama temen-temennya.

"Gue gak botak! Rambut gue gak rontok! Kakek gue gak botak, bapak gue gak botak, dan gue gak mau botak! Rambut gue banyak, nggak rontok!" Jonghyun ngamuk sambil ngacak rambut hitamnya asal.

Ni orang ngamuk di resepsi mantannya bukan karena ditikung terus ditinggal kawin tapi karena dikatain rambut rontok sampe botak.

Orang-orang di sekitar kan jadi pada ngeliatin ke arah mereka.

"Udah, udah, malu diliatin," bisik Moonbok. "Ntar sebelum berangkat gue kasi sampo gue ke lo."

"Emang mau kemana Jonghyun?" Tanya JoongJi setelah situasi kembali kondusif.

"Gue mau pindah. Melupakan masa lalu... hahaha... engga, ngga, gue dapet kerja di luar kota. Mau ga mau pindah."

"Oo... berangkat kapan?" Sihyun yang tanya.

"Malem ini. Barang-barang uda gue packing, sebagian uda gue kirim malah."

"Gercep banget. Ga pengen ngintipin malem pertamanya?"

Jonghyun mukul belakang kepala Yongguk. "Goblok! Ngapain. Ada banyak gue rekamannya, ga perlu pake ngintip. Mau yang apa, daddy, master, ap..."

"Jangan diumbar woi! Kalian udah mantanan ngapain masi disimpen? Mana orangnya udah nikah," omel Sihyun. "Ga menghargai uke banget sih."

"Bercanda ah... udah gue hapus kok, bikin baper ae disimpen terus."

"Ya udah, ati-ati dijalan dan disana. Sukses ya!" Joongji nyalamin tangan Jonghyun buat perpisahan.

"Jangan nakal disana. Kerja yang bener biar berkah. Jangan lupa makan," pesan Sihyun.

"Sukses ya, bro. Semoga cepet kaya, cepet dapet jodoh juga. Baik uke maupun cewek tulen." Yongguk meluk Jonghyun sambil nepuk-nepuk punggingnya.

"Cabut yuk, anterin gue pulang, ntar gue kasi shampoo sama kondisionernya sekalian."

"Ya udah yuk." Jonghyun ngerangkul Moonbook. "Duluan ya!" Dia dadah-dadah pake tangan satunya.

Dari belakang keliatannya kaya Jonghyun ngerangkul perempuan. Begitu juga yang diliat Minki dari panggung pelaminan.

* * *

 _ni ff ribet buanget emang, karena main cast banyak, pairingnya banyak juga, other castnya juga jadi banyak, mana settingnya beda_


	14. 1 4 Jaehwan

**1.4 JAEHWAN**

* * *

"Lha kok jadi gini to, nak? Katanya mau taaruf, jadinya malah bunting sebelum waktunya. Piye to?" Ibunya Jaehwan sudah nangis dari semalam.

"Mana kamu belom kerja. Mau dikasi makan apa itu anak istri kamu nanti? Malu-maluin keluarga aja!" Ayah Jaehwan yang biasanya santai sekarang mukanya udah merah nahan emosi.

"Lha, Ayah, Ibu, Jaehwan ngga ngapa-ngapain Mbak Sungwoon. Sumpah!" Jaehwan dari semalem juga udah mau jelasin tapi ga bisa-bisa, orang tua sama sodara-sodaranya pada nyerocos terus nyalahin Jaehwan, ga ada kesempatan buat jawab sama sekali. Baru siang ini Jaehwan ditinggal bertiga sama ayah ibunya.

"Kamu nggak mau ngakuin sekarang?"

"Bukan, Yah. Tapi bener, Jaehwan sama Mbak Sungwoon gandengan aja ga pernah. Lagian, laki kok hamil."

"Hush! Tetangga kita juga banyak laki yang hamil sampe beranak!" Jaehwan dilempar tisu bekas sama ibunya.

"Iya, tapi Jaehwan beneran ndak pernah ngapa-ngapain Mbak Sungwoon."

"Kamu nuduh Sungwoon bohong?"

"Ibuu... duh, udah deh. Ya udah, udah, Jaehwan nikah sama Mbak Sungwoon. Udah! Jaehwan ke kamar dulu, Yah, Bu," pamit Jaehwan dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Capek.

Capek fisik capek hati.

Dituduh, dijadiin tersangka, bukan cuma tersangka tapi udah terpidana. Dimarahin sana sini padahal bukan dia yang ngelakuin.

Ya udahlah, toh udah terlanjur cinta.

* * *

"Terserah Mbak Sungwoon aja maunya yang mana. Saya manut aja. Atau dedek bayi ini maunya yang mana?" Jaehwan menyentuh sekilas perut Sungwoon yang masih rata. Membiasakan diri jadi ayah dari bayinya Sungwoon.

Sungwoon senyum manisss banget. "Yang ini aja ya?" Dia nunjuk satu dari antara empat kain batik yang ada di atas meja.

"Baik. Bu, kami ambil yang itu ya tiga meter."

Mereka lagi milih kain buat pernikahan nanti. Jadi ya - walaupun cowo - Sungwoon pake kebaya gitu. Orang udah bunting juga, sekalian aja lah.

Selesai beli dan bayar kain mereka minum es dawet di depan sana. Sungwoon ngidam dawet ayu.

"Habis ini mau kemana? Pesen undangan sekalian?" Tanya Jaehwan yang udah kosong duluan gelasnya.

"Pulang dulu aja ya. Capek. Lagian belom lamaran masa udah bikin undangan."

"Ya udah kita pulang."

Emang mereka belom lamaran. Jaehwan belum - atau nggak - nglamar Sungwoon, orang tau-tau udah ditodong suruh nikahin. Keluarga Jaehwan juga belom dateng ke keluarganya Sungwoon buat lamaran resminya. Bikin baju dulu aja takut nggak keburu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, di dalam mobil Sungwoon cuma diem aja. Jaehwan juga. Pengen nanya Jaehwan, penasaran banget dia gimana Sungwoon bisa isi. Apa jangan-jangan dokternya salah. Tapi daripada ntar ribut dikira ga mau tanggung jawab Jaehwan diem aja akhirnya. Tanyanya kapan-kapan aja kalo uda nikah.

"Udah pulang aja kamu, udah sore." Bukannya ditawarin mampir Jaehwan malah diusir sama calon istrinya.

"Nggak ditawarin mampir?"

"Udah malem, besok aja ketemu lagi bahas lamarannya mau kapan." Sungwoon ngeraih tangan kanan Jaehwan buat salim terus langsung turun.

Penasaran dong Jaehwan, aneh banget. Gak biasa gitu.

Jaehwan nurutin apa kata Sungwoon pura-puranya, dia jalanin mobilnya dan belok keluar dari gang, tapi bukan pulang Jaehwan cuma markir mobilnya di pinggir jalan terus dianya jalan kaki lagi ke rumah calonnya. Penasaran.

Kalo lewat pintu depan jelas ketahuan lah ya secara ada jendela kaca gede banget di samping pintu, jadi Jaehwan lewat samping. Kebetulan samping kiri rumah Sungwoon ada gang kecil.

Ada jendela di samping kiri rumah, tapi nyambungnya ke kamar orang tuanya Sungwoon.

Nah jendela samping sama pintu kamar itu hadapan, dan bagusnya lagi kamar itu sebelahan sama ruang tamu. Jadi karena baik pintu jendela maupun kamar kebuka, dari situ Jaehwan bisa liat ke ruang tamu.

Ya ngintip-ngintip bentar doang sih. Kalo mukanya muncul di jendela kaget ntar tamunya Sungwoon.

Tamu?

Ya, Sungwoon atau keluarganya lagi ada tamu gitu kayanya. Ga tau siapa, kok bukannya dikenalin Jaehwan malah disuruh pulang.

Jaehwan cuma bisa liat satu orang tamu Sungwoon. Wajahnya sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Satu yang Jaehwan tau dengan pasti, orang itu nggak lebih ganteng dari dirinya.

Ah paling cuma mas mas yang nawarin jasa organ tunggal buat nikahannya nanti, pikir Jaehwan.

Jaehwan udah balik lagi ke mobilnya, udah mau jalan juga pas ekor matanya nangkep ada shopping bag warna putih di bangku sebelahnya. Kain yang tadi dia beli sama Sungwoon, ketinggalan.

Mau ga mau Jaehwan turun lagi buat nganterin tu kain. Daripada nti dia udah rebahan ditelpon suruh nganterin. Sekalian ketemu sama si mas organ tunggal itu, siapa tau bisa bantu-bantu nego. Sama mau mesen juga Jaehwan biar ntar lagunya jangan yang galau-galau, lagu tentang tikung menikung juga gaboleh. Maunya sih Knock Open Up, Energetic, Hands on Me, sama Super Hot aja. Biar ntar pas malem pertama buka-bukaannya dengan energik, terus sentuh-sentuhannya juga super panas gitu. Eaa... udah mikir malem pertama aja si bapak.

Gak kerasa sambil bayangin malem pertama Jaehwan uda ada di teras rumah Sungwoon aja. Ya sih jarak antara mobilnya sama rumah Sungwoon juga cuma berapa puluh meter aja.

"Permisi..."

"Eh, Nak Jaehwan ayo masuk aja," ibunya Sungwoon mempersilakan calon menantunya.

Sungwoonnya justru ngeliatin Jaehwan pake tatapan 'ngapainkesini? Kandisuruhpulang!'

Mas organ tunggal merhatiin Jaehwan pake mata sipitnya sampe nggak kedip sama sekali.

"Cuma nganterin ini kok, Bu, kainnya ketinggalan." Jaehwan ngasih shopping bag nya ke Sungwoon, yang nerima bukannya makasih malah cemberut.

"Itu apa, Mas?" Tanya si mas organ tunggal.

"Kain, mas." Tanpa dipersilahkan Jaehwan udah duduk aja di sofa sebelahan sama si mas organ tunggal. Hadapan sama orang tuanya Sungwoon, sementara Sungwoonnya duduk sendirian di sofa yang lain.

"Oh ya, mas, saya boleh request lagunya kan?"

Si mas nya agak bingung tapi ngangguk aja.

"Mas tau Wanna One kan? Itu loh yang main vocal, main rapper, main dancer, main visualnya ganteng banget itu. Yang pipinya chubby, duh saya lupa siapa itu namanya. Ya itulah, kalo ga tau mas googling aja ntar. Lah, saya mau request lagunya Wanna One yang Energetic ya. Sama lagu dari Produce 101. Knock, Hands On Me, sama Super hot. Oke? Mumpung masi jauh jauh hari nih mas, jadi kan mas nya bisa latihan dulu kalo belom pernah denger lagunya," Jaehwan nyerocos aja, ga ngerti Sungwoon udah emosi pengen nampol dari tadi.

"Ga tau mas. Saya taunya Shape of You, sama Showtime."

"Ga suka itu saya. Saya maunya yang tadi."

"Lah yang nikah kan saya kok situ yang ngatur lagunya?"

"Lho, masnya gimana sih? Ya mas harusnya ngikut apa kemauan klien dong."

Orang tuanya Sungwoon cuma ngeliatin dua orang itu bergantian, bingung.

"Klien apaan sih? Lah mas nya ini siapa to?"

"Saya yang mau nikah."

"Nikah juga?"

"Mas nya juga mau nikah?"

"Iya."

"Udah! Kalian berdua aja sana yang nikah!" Sungwoon nglempar bantal sofa yang tadi dipegangnya ke sela antara si mas dan Jaehwan, untung juga ga kena dua-duanya. Habis itu Sungwoonnya terus lari ke kamar disusul ibunya.

Jaehwan cengo.

Si mas nya bingung sambil garuk-garuk.

"Jadi mas bukan yang mau ngisi organ tunggal?" tanya Jaehwan setelah sadar.

"Bukan. Lha masnya ini siapa emang? Yang jual kain?"

"Bukan."

Dua-duanya sama sama bingung.

"Bentar. Mas siapa kalau gitu?"

"Ya saya yang mau nikah."

"Nikah sama siapa?"

"Sama Dek Sungwoon. Kalau masnya?"

"Saya mau nikah sama Mbak Sungwoon."

"Oh... Mbaknya Sungwoon? Sungwoon kan punyanya Mas. Mas Ha Minho itu kan?"

"Bukan bukan. Sama Sungwoonnya maksud saya."

Si mas yang belum diketahui namanya itu tambah puyeng. "Bentar, bentar, saya minum paramex dulu." Dia ngerogoh sesuatu warna biru dari kantongnya, minum obat beneran dia.

"Gini, saya Kim Jaehwan, mau nikah sama Ha Sungwoon," Jaehwan memperkenalkan diri setelah si mas nelen obatnya pake teh gelas.

"Saya Noh Taehyun, mau nikah sama Sungwoon juga."

"Lah belom apa apa uda mau poliandri aja." Jaehwan nepuk jidatnya sendiri, pusing juga.

"Kok bisa situ mau nikah sama Sungwoon gi..."

"Ngomong sambil makan aja yuk, laper." Jaehwan narik tangan si mas Noh Taehyun keluar dari rumah Sungwoon tanpa pamit.

* * *

Disinilah dua orang yang tadi sakit kepala itu berakhir. Warung pecel lele ibunya Jaehwan. Pas nggak jam makan jadi lumayan sepi, enak buat ngobrol serius.

Mereka milih meja di bagian belakang yang sebelahan sama kolam. Jadi makan lele sambil ngeliatin dan diliatin lele, sisa nasi sama tulangnya dikasi ke lele juga.

"Jadi gimana? Anda ini siapanya Sungwoon?" tanya Jaehwan setelah kenyang mereka berdua. Kalo perut udah penuh kan pikiran jadi lebih jernih.

"Saya sebelumya memang bukan apa-apanya Sungwoon, tapi setelah ini saya bakal jadi suaminya Sungwoon. Bapak dari anaknya Sungwoon."

"Beneran?"

"Masa boong?"

"Ya saya seneng kalo bener." Beneran seneng, nggak pura-pura. Iyalah, jadi jelas kan sekarang kalo dia nggak boong, yang bikin bunting Sungwoon emang bukan dia.

"Lha mas nya ini siapa?" Mas Taehyun balik nanya.

"Saya pacarnya Sungwoon."

"Ooo..."

"Saya juga bingung hari Minggu lalu saya dikejar-kejar orang sekampung disuruh tanggung jawab. Lah saya sama Sungwoon skinship aja ga pernah, salaman cium tangan udah maksimal. Tapi saya diancam mau dihajar masa," cerita Jaehwan. "Mau tanya ke Sungwoon juga ntar dikira ga mau. Serba salah saya."

"Iya, saya ngerti. Makanya saya kaget juga denger kabar dari tetangganya Sungwoon kalo katanya Sungwoon mau nikah sama orang yang mirip ranking empatnya Produce 101 season 2. Daripada terlambat saya langsung ke rumah Sungwoon, nemuin orang tuanya, saya lamar sekalian Sungwoon di depan mereka. Saya cinta mati sama Sungwoon sejak dulu."

"Orang tuanya Sungwoon uda tau ya berarti? Uda clear?"

Mas Taehyun ngangguk. "Sepertinya sih begitu."

"Kenapa ya Sungwoonnya diem aja pas saya yang dipaksa ngaku?"

"Sungwoon ga suka saya, mas... sampe tadi aja dia masih ga mau sama saya."

Jaehwan tau sekarang kenapa tadi dia disuruh cepet pulang.

"Dia bisa bawa anak saya juga khilaf itu... lagi gelap gelapan, ga keliatan kali kalo saya."

Jaehwan mau ngakak tapi kok ga enak, kasian juga si masnya ini uda sepet banget mukanya.

"Makasih ya, Mas..." Jaehwan nyalamin tangan si masnya. "Saya doain lancar sampai hari H. Itu kain yang udah saya beli dipake aja gapapa, saya ikhlas, jangan lupa undangannya. Saya duluan ya, mau nonton Just Be Joyful. Daaaa..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Chap nya Jaehwan adalah chap terpanjang di seri 1- ini_

 _Nggak adil ya ada yang panjang ada yang pendek?_

 _kedepannya diusahain panjang semua_


	15. 1 5 DAEHWI

**1.5 DAEHWI**

* * *

 _Sabtu jam sembilan pagi_

 _Di rumah Daehwi_

Sendirian Daehwi tu di rumah.

Weekend tapi papanya justru ada urusan bisnis ke L.A, mamanya lagi arisan. Nyebelin banget emang jadwal arisan mamanya Sabtu pagi, harus banget gitu pas dia libur. Mana mamanya kalau arisan suka langsungan shopping sama ibu-ibu komplek terus lupa waktu deh.

Daehwi anak tunggal, nggak punya kakak atau adik, jadi sering kesepian.

Sahabatnya sejak orok, yang tetanggan sama dia juga, lagi kena cacar air dan nggak mau ditemui siapapun.

Bingung mau ngapain, Daehwi nelpon pacarnya. Ya, Daehwi baru jadian sama cowok rambut merah yang udah jadi stalkernya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Orang yang sebelumnya Daehwi takuti banget.

Gara-gara ditolongin waktu kehabisan bensin itu mereka jadi dekat. Sampe minggu lalu orang itu ngajak jalan terus nembak Daehwi.

"Heum? Halo?" Suaranya masih suara khas bangun tidur banget kea yang biasa dia denger kalo pagi-pagi nelpon buat bangunin. Ya, sejak jadian dia minta ditelpon dibangunin tiap pagi, padahal sebelomnya jam setengah tujuh juga dia pasti uda ada di depan rumah Daehwi.

"Oppaaa... udah jam sembilan lebih ih, bangun! Main sini, aku sendiri nih..."

Ya, dia juga minta dipanggil 'oppa' walaupun Daehwi cowo juga.

"Wait ya, nggak sampe setengah jam aku uda disana..."

Sambil nunggu Daehwi rapi-rapi. Pacar pertamanya ini, jadi spesial banget. Pengennya selalu tampil perfect gitu.

Daehwi ngecat kukunya dan nggak kerasa itu makan waktu dua puluh menit lebih termasuk ngeringinnya. Tau-tau si pacar ngabarin kalo udah di depan aja.

Cepet-cepet Daehwi beresi peralatannya terus lari turun buat bukain pacarnya pintu.

"Sori lama..."

"Gapapa, Sayang..."

Si pacar berrambut merah markir motornya di depan garasi terus ngikut Daehwi masuk.

"Bener sendirian kamu?"

"Sekarang berdua sama opaa."

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ya ruang tengah bukan ruang tamu. Karena ruang tamu cuma buat tamu, orang luar yang berkunjung, si oppa kan bukan orang luar bagi Daehwi.

Awalnya sih ngobrol-ngobrol biasa, sambil pegangan tangan, skinship dikit, rangkulan, pelukan, pangku-pangkuan, dan akhirnya sang dominan ga betah pengen pindah ke kamar.

Dia gendong gitu aja tubuh mungil ukenya dan dia bawa ke lantai atas.

"Kamar kamu dimana sayang?" Dia cuma tau kamar Daehwi di lantai atas tapi ngga tau pastinya yang mana.

"Itu yang pojok deket lukisan dewi ular."

* * *

Belom ada sebulan Daehwi pacaran sama orang itu tapi dia udah jadi bobrok sebobrok bobroknya. Dari yang polos banget sampe jadi ahli banget.

Firasat buruk Daehwi soal orang itu di awal nggak salah ternyata. Tapi udah nanggung banget buat mundur. Sudah terlanjur nyemplung dia di lingkaran setan yang dibuat cowok manis berrambut merah itu.

"Ya ampun, Hwi, mending putus aja deh sebelom terlalu jauh lagi," saran Somi - sahabat Daehwi yang baru sembuh dari cacar air.

Ya, Daehwi ngerasa kotor tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia seneng dan gak mau lepas. Baru pagi ini dia curhat ke Somi. Ke Somi aja, yang sohibnya dari kecil tapi ga satu sekolah karena Somi sekolahnya di IOI High School yang isinya perempuan semua.

"Tapi gimana ya, gue sayang banget sama Youngmin Oppa..."

"Uhuk! Bentar! Ntar!" Somi keselek kulit kuaci. Mereka ngobrol sambil nyemilin kuaci soalnya.

Somi minum air putih dulu baru nanyain hal yang bikin dia keselek tadi. "Lo manggil dia apa? Oppa? Dan namanya siapa tadi? Youngmin? Im Youngmin bukan? Wah parah bener..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Lo kenal? Parah apanya?" Daehwi mendadak panik.

Somi neguk air putihnya lagi.

"Wi, Im Youngmin itu mantannya temen gue di sekolah dan dia sering curhat ke gue. Youngmin tu manusia terbobrok yang gue tau. Ngga heran dia udah apa-apain lo dari awal. Ntar kalo lo bosen kan lo ditinggal gitu aja kea temen gue."

Daehwi masih percaya ngga percaya sama omongan Somi.

Selama Daehwi diem, mikir-mikir antara mau percaya apa engga, Somi ngutak-atik hapenya. "Ini kan?" Dia nunjukin layar hapenya ke Daehwi.

 _(aslinya ada foto tapi disini kan ga bisa )_

"Bukan ih!"

Somi ngecek layar hapenya. "Eh iya salah goblok! Ini, yang ini."

Salah nunjukin foto gebetannya sendiri dia mah.

"Yang ini bener kan?"

Daehwi diem. Bener sih itu "oppa"nya.

"Ya lo boleh ga percaya, yang penting gue udah kasi tau lo soal Youngmin. Dan jangan nyesel kalo akhirnya dia nyakitin lo luar dalem."

"Ya, gue siap kok, Som."

* * *

"Ih! Udah oppa! Telat nti akuh... ah... oppaa..." Daehwi meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Youngmin, tapi usahanya jelas sia-sia, tenaga Youngmin jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Bolos aja gapapa sekalian," sahut Youngmin tanpa berhenti menggenjot Daehwi.

"Ah... Euh... Oppaa... Ah... Jangan..." Pikirannya udah kacau, pengen lepas terus cepet berangkat sekolah, tapi juga nikmatin banget permainan Youngmin.

Youngmin tersenyum miring dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Daehwi. Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat mengejar klimaks yang belum dia dapatkan sedari tadi.

"Cepetan! Ah! OPPAAA!"

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan dan Daehwi segera melepaskan dirinya dari Youngmin dengan segera. Dia benerin celananya sambil lari terus ngambil ranselnya. Sebelom Youngmin sempat nyusul dia udah kabur, berangkat sekolah pake motornya sendiri yang untungnya ada di halaman depan jadi bisa gercep dia.

Bawa motornya sambil nangis Daehwi tu. Pandangannya keganggu karena air mata, dan konsentrasinya juga buyar. Mana lupa ga pake helm lagi. Parahnya dia juga lupa ninggalin Youngmin di rumahnya.

Daehwi ga inget apa-apa, tau-tau dia udah nyungsep nyium aspal dan orang-orang pada dateng ngerumunin dia.

* * *

"Ya ampun, Hwi, sakit ya? Mau pulang aja?" Dongbin langsung lari ke poliklinik begitu dikasi tau sohibnya jatoh dan ada disana, bolos renungan pagi sama Euiwoong.

"Nggak, nggak, nggak mau pulang. Temenin gue disini aja ya..."

"Yakin gamau pulang? Gue sih oke oke aja bolos." - Euiwoong yang emang doyan bolos.

"Gue juga gapapa bolos sehari."

"Thanks ya, Bin, Woong..."

Daehwi nyesel ngga nurut sama Somi.

* * *

Next Ong...

* * *

 _yang penasaran sama fotonya bisa liiat di wp_


	16. 1 6 Seongwu

.

 **1.6 SEONGWU**

.

* * *

"Nyel, ntar jemput ya? Siang sekitar jam dua jam tigaan gitu."

"Ya."

"Berangkatnya ga dianter nih?"

"Nggak."

"Nyel?!"

"Apaan sih?!" Daniel lagi main Super Mario dan langsung game over.

"Nggak peka!"

"Emang nggak! Udah sana pergi!"

"Ngusir? Oke!" Seongwu udah emosi pagi-pagi gara calon suaminya ini.

Daniel mau nyusul calon istrinya yang udah keluar dari rumah tapi sedetik kemudian dia inget omongan sahabatnya,

"kalo tiap tiap ngambek dirayu ngelunjak jadinya."

Disisi lain Seongwu jalan sambil terus pasang telinga, dengerin apa ada suara derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya.

* * *

Dari tengah hari sampe sore jam lima kurang dua menit hujan nggak berhenti mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya sampai teras dan halaman belakang rumah banjir. Untung nggak masuk rumah juga.

Dan sang pemilik rumah justru tidur siang dengan damai di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

Sementara calon istrinya tengah berlari-larian di bawah guyuran hujan, melewati jalanan becek menuju ke rumah mereka setelah kembali dari bekerja.

"Nyel! Ini banjir gini, mana banyak sampah, yaampun, kita tinggal disini baru berapa hari loh," omel Seongwu begitu tiba di rumahnya.

Yang diomeli masih tetep molor.

Seongwu cuci kaki, cuci, tangan, cuci muka terus akhirnya mandi di kamar mandi bawah yang belom ada sabun sama handuknya. Udah nggak betah, risih banget.

Karena nggak ada handuk mau nggak mau Seongwu ngeringin kaki aja di keset terus jalan naik ke kamarnya sama Daniel nggak pake apa-apa, toh cuma ada mereka berdua di rumah ini.

Daniel mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengerjap-ngerjap lucu selama beberapa detik dan kedua matanya langsung melotot. Dia baru bangun dari tidur siang dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan terindah. Sepasang pantat montok Seongwu.

Ya, Seongwu yang tengah memilih pakaian dalam lemari berdiri membelakangi Daniel, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Yang diliatin nggak juga sadar.

Pikiran Daniel udah kemana-mana.

Mereka sudah sepakat selama ini untuk memegang teguh prinsip 'no sex before married' tapi kali ini...

Daniel kecil sudah berdiri tegak di dalam sana.

"Sabar, sabar, sabar, Dan, nikahnya bentar lagi kok." Inner Daniel.

Seongwu sudag memilih baju apa yang mau dia pakai, jadi dia ambil dan balik badan.

"WOAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Daniel ketika calon istrinya itu berbalik, menampilkan gajah kecil berbelalai tak terlalu panjangnya.

Seongwu masih cengo. Belom paham apa-apa sampai Daniel nunjuk ke arah bawah perutnya.

"HUWAAAA! DANIEL MESUM!" Seongwu nutupin benda pusakanya pake telapak tangan dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi dalem kamar.

"Kok jadi gue yang mesum?"

Daniel bingung sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian dia tau apa yang harus dia lakuin.

Belom sempat Seongwu pake baju Daniel udah nyusul duluan. Dengan wajah seksi khas bangun tidur dan celana yang menyembul besar.

Seongwu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Nyel, inget, Nyel..."

"Inget kok..."

"Apa?"

"Kita uda mau nikah..."

* * *

 _sori buat spam updatenya, mumpung ada waktu buat post disini_

 _semoga nggak bosen ya_


	17. 1 7 GUANLIN

.

.

 **1.7 GUANLIN**

 **.**

* * *

"Pacar lo ditembak sama kakel tadi jam istirahat," lapor Justin yang baru balik dari toilet.

"Urusannya sama gue?"

"Kan pacar lo."

"Bodo ah!" Guanlin ngelempar gelas plastik air mineralnya yang udah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Nah tu anaknya kesini." Justin ngelirik ke arah laki-laki tinggi berseragam olahraga yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka sambil celingukan.

"Gue ke kelas dulu," pamit Guanlin dan langsung pergi gitu aja, ngehindar emang. Males aja dia ditempelin sama 'jodohnya' itu, cukup di kos aja, di sekolah jangan.

"Eh ikut dong!" Justin ngejar terus lompat gitu aja ke punggung Guanlin. Jadilah sekarang Guanlin terpaksa nge-piggyback si Justin.

"Berat, Tin! Malu juga diliatin," ngomongnya gitu tapi nyatanya dia tetep jalan terus, malah dua tangannya udah ada di bawah paha Justin.

Guanlin jongkok pas mereka udah sampe kelas dan Justin langsung lompat turun.

"Makasih, Lin, boleh dong ntar pulang gendong lagi, hehee..."

"Ke kost?"

Justin ngangguk kecil sambil senyum manis.

Bayangin Justin di ending Shape of You.

"Dapet apa gue gendong lo sampe kost?"

"Dapet ppoppo," jawab Justin sambil miringin kepalanya ke kanan.

Guanlin cuma bisa nelen ludahnya kasar sambil ngebatin, "inget, Guan, di cuma bocah ember kamar sebelah. Jodoh lo Seonho, Guan."

* * *

Guanlin beneran gendong Justin di punggungnya dari kelas sampe depan kamar. Gak dia peduliin ejekan, bisik-bisik, sampe pertanyaan sok khawatir temen-temennya, pokoknya Guanlin mau gendong Justin sampe kost biar dapet ppoppo.

Capek?

Pasti.

Justin kan bongsor.

Udah mau patah aja rasanya pinggang Guanlin.

"Mau bubble tea?" Guanlin nawarin Justin, "gue traktir."

"Mau, mau!"

Mereka berhenti di depan kedai bubble tea sebelum belokan ke kost. Alasan aja sih biar bisa istirahat bentar. Hampir gak kuat Guanlin, tapi kalo nyerah di tengah jalan kan jadi sia-sia dia udah capek-capek bawa Justin di punggungnya sampe sejauh ini.

"Pesen aja, pesenin buat gue sekalian. Vanilla topping pearl," ujar Guanlin sambil ngasih selembar uang ke Justin. Dia mau duduk aja, capek.

Dari tempat duduknya Guanlin merhatiin si Justin yang masih ngantri.

Lucu ya.

Rambut curly blonde nya yang dibelah tengah bikin si Justin jadi keliatan tambah gemesin. Guanlin suka.

Apa?

Suka.

Ya, suka.

Cuma suka.

Nggak lebih?

Nggak tau.

"Ini, mau diminum disini apa di kost aja?" Tau-tau Justin udah ada di depannya, bawa plastik isi dua gelas bubble tea di tangannya.

"Kost aja ya, mendung nih."

Guanlin jongkok lagi dan Justin langsung naik ke punggungnya. Ransel Guanlin dipakenya di depan dari tadi, biar nggak ganggu.

"Justin berat ya, Guan?"

"Enggak," Guanlin jawab seadanya, nggak kuat dia kalo jalan gendong sambil ngomong banyak-banyak.

Justin nyenderin kepalanya di pundak kanan Guanlin, nyaman banget.

Mereka udah nyampe di depan kost, Justin juga udah siap-siap mau turun tapi Guanlinnya malah jalan terus, ga ada niatan buat nurunin si Justin. Sampe naik tangga juga, karena kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Nah, udah, turun." Guanlin jongkok di depan pintu kamar dan Justin turun dari punggungnya. Lega banget.

"Makasih, Guan."

Guanlin cuma berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk pipinya pake jari telunjuk. Nagih upahnya.

"Nanti ah habis mandi. Kalo kamu udah mandi," habis ngomong gitu Guanlin langsung ngilang masuk ke kamarnya, ninggalin Guanlin yang cuma melongo di depan pintu.

Kamu?

.

* * *

Guanlin buru-buru mandi, padahal biasanya mau tidur baru mandi, kadang malah nggak mandi sampe pagi. Nggak lupa juga dia cuci muka pake scrub juga, biar pipinya wangi, bersih, dan lembut waktu dippoppo ama Justin.

Sambil senyum senyum gaje Guanlin keluar dari kamarnya, ke kamar Justin yang kebetulan gak dikunci, ditutup aja nggak.

"Tin? Justin?"

"Bentar lagi eek," jawabnya dari dalem kamar mandi.

Guanlin nunggu sambil liat-liat kamar Justin. Mereka tetangga kamar tapi jarang saling berkunjung, palingan ketemunya di ruang TV bawah atau dapur.

Ceklek!

"Udah?" Guanlin yang lagi merhatiin kalender langsung noleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Udah. Kenapa?"

"Udah bersih ceboknya?"

"Udah dong."

"Nggak ada yang nyempil di kuku?"

"Kuku aku pendek semua." Justin nunjukin kuku-kuku jari tangannya.

"Ya udah. Ayo!" Guanlin majuin pipinya.

"Apa?"

"Ppoppo."

"Ih, beneran?"

"Iya dong."

Cup!

Justin ngecup sekilas pipi kiri Guanlin. Cepet banget, nggak kerasa. Yang dippoppo nggak yakin nempel apa nggak.

"Nggak kerasa."

"Yang penting udah." Justin jalan ke arah meja belajarnya, ngambil bubble tea mereka. "Ini tadi belom diminum kan." Ngalihin pembicaraan doi.

Guanlin nerima bubble tea nya dari Justin. Dia minum sambil ngeliatin Justin yang juga lagi minum.

Semakin diliatin semakin kiyowo aja tetangga kamarnya ini.

Seonho mah lewat.

Apa?

Kan Guanlin uda bilang, dia nggak nolak bukan berarti dia nerima gitu aja perjodohannya sama Seonho. Kalo ada orang yang berhasil ngerebut hatinya, ya Guanlin bakal cari cara gimana buat gagalin perjodohannya itu.

Tapi,

apa Justin uda berhasil ngerebut hatinya Guanlin dan dapetin posisi sebaga cinta pertamanya Guanlin?

Guanlin sendiri nggak tau.

Belom tau.

* * *

.

 _why cuma dibaca, follow, favorite tapi nggak review?_

 _T.T_


	18. 1 8

.

 **1.8**

.

.

* * *

"Tolong fokus buat debut dulu untuk saat ini, sisihkan dulu yang lain buat sementara waktu. Gue juga ada masalah, tapi gue milih buat nggak peduli soal itu dulu," ujar Jr ke Mario, mereka lagi berdua. Nggak berdua aslinya, Jr yang nyusul Mario ke ruang latihan.

Mario ngelepas satu earphone yang masih ada di telinganya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Jr duduk di samping Mario dan merangkulnya. "Gue tau kok."

"Tau apa?" Mario makin bingung, dia masi belom ngerti apa yang diomongin leadernya ini.

"Sungha. Lo kepikiran dia terus kan sejak ketemu di supermarket waktu itu?"

Diam-diam Jr emang merhatiin membernya dan dia sadar Mario jadi sering ngelamun setelah ketemu sama Sungha yang harusnya juga debut bareng Nation' Son itu.

Ya, ada sebelas kandidat untuk debut, tapi hanya tujuh yang benar-benar akan debut sebagai Nation's Son. Setelah melalui beberapa tahap evaluasi dan internal voting akhirnya terpilihlah tujuh member yang sekarang: Jr, Hwang, Ong, Mario, Kuanlai, Dewii, dan Ujin. Woon Sungha adalah salah satu dari empat orang yang tersisih, sekarang ia telah menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi lain dan akan debut dalam waktu dekat.

"Nggak kok."

"Jujur aja, lo bisa cerita ke gue atau Hwang kalo ada masalah. Jangan disimpen sendiri..."

"Ntar jadi rambut rontok ya?" Potong Mario, buat ngalihin pembicaraan emang.

Jr menjitak kepala Mario. "Rambut gue nggak rontok!"

"Loh, gue nggak bilang lo."

"Udah ah, kalo butuh tong sampah lo bisa dateng ke kamar gue atau Minhyun ntar." Setelahnya Jr pergi, ninggalin Mario yang masih duduk nyender ke tembok di pojok ruangan mini ini.

Bener apa yang dibilang Jr, Mario kepikiran Woon Sungha terus. Memang, waktu masih training bareng Mario dan Sungha terlibat cinta terlarang. Mereka jadi pasangan selingkuh, friend with benefit, karena masing-masing ldr-an sama pasangan ofisialnya dan nggak ada waktu buat ketemuan saking sibuknya.

Butuh waktu lumayan lama buat Mario berhenti baperin Sungha yang pindah ke agensi pasangan ofisialnya dan bakal debut bareng. Eh, malah ketemu lagi. Baper lagi dah.

* * *

"한 줌의 제가 되길 바래 yeah.."

(Han jumeui jefa doikil barae yeah..."

Kuanlai nyanyi sambil ngeringin rambutnya pake handuk.

"Jangan nyanyi ah, Lai! Nggak baik buat kesehatan telinga gue!" Omel Hwang - roommate nya.

Kuanlai gak peduli justru dia nyanyi semakin keras sekarang, dan yang dinyanyiin partnya Mario itu terus, dia hafalnya baru itu sih. Mereka dapet tu lagu juga baru semalem.

"Lai, telepon dari Byeongari lo!" Hwang ngelirik hape Kuanlai yang getar-getar di atas kasur.

"Nae Byeongari!" Seru Kuanlai seraya membawa ponselnya ke kamar mandi, biar nggak ada yang nguping.

Cuma setengah jam Hwang bisa baca novel dengan tenang karena setelahnya Kuanlin balik kamar, kali ini nggak sambil nyanyi tapi nangis.

"Hyuunggh..."

Dia nubruk tubuh Hwang sampe novelnya kelempar entah kemana.

Posisi Hwang lagi duduk selojor di atas ranjang dengan punggung di kepala tempat tidur, dan sang maknae nubruk naik ke atas tubuhnya gitu aja. Kuanlai nyembunyiin wajahnya di dada bidang Hwang.

Yang ditubruk dan ditindih malah jadi panas dingin. Gimana nggak, Kuanlai masih topless, cuma pake boxer doang, mana rambutnya masih agak basah. Seksi. Kan galucu kalo Kuanlai lagi nangis sedih gini dianya malah engas.

"Lai... Napa sih?"

Bukannya jawab yang ditanya justru nangis sesenggukannya makin kenceng. Bodo amat sama image swag rapper nya.

"Turun dong, Lai, jangan gini, ntar gue sange..."

Oops!

Keceplosan.

Untung Kuanlai nggak denger, atau pura-pura gak denger.

* * *

"Si KuanLai kenapa?" tanya Jr ke Hwang, soalnya maknae mereka sejak kemarin malam nggak mau keluar kamar.

"Sakit," bohong Hwang, KuanLai sendiri yang minta Hwang buat nggak cerita ke yang lain.

"Terus gimana? Kita berenam aja? Ntar fans dia pada kecewa." Mario ikut gabung sama dua member tertua yang udah ada di meja makan.

Hari ini jadwalnya mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan untuk filming variety.

"Sakitnya apa sih?" tanya Kim manager.

"Bentar gue cek." Hwang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung ke kamar.

Disana posisi KuanLai masih sama, tiduran tengkurap dengan tubuh tertutup oleh selimut sepenuhnya.

"Lai...," panggilnya lembut.

Nggak ada respon.

"KuanLai ..." Hwang menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hmmm?"

"Ayo sarapan, mandi, setelahnya kita ke taman hiburan. Debut kita udah makin deket, fokus, inget kata Jr."

KuanLai keluar dari selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Ya ya... Oke.."

"Justru kalo lo fokus buat debut, semakin gampang buat lo lupain dia."

"Tapi gue gak mau lupa. Inget kan semalem gue bilang apa?"

Hwang mengangguk. "Ya. Lo jug inget kan gue bilang apa semalem?"

"Inget, hyung."

"Ya udah, cuci muka terus nyusul ke meja makan. Ga pake lama, oke?"

* * *

"Yaah, kok dadakan sih?"

"Terus kalo mau ngehubungin orang tua gimana?"

"Ga bisa selca selca terus upload SNS dong?"

"Ga bisa nge game dong..."

"Terus gimana gue komunikasi ama doi?"

"Lah kan gue dengerin lagu juga lewat hape..."

"Kalo gue sih setuju."

Tujuh pasang mata yang lain otomatis memandang ke arah sang maknae, satu-satunya member yang setuju dengan 'no cell phone rules' yang baru saja disampaikan manager mereka.

"Nah itu, KuanLai udah setuju. Sini hape hape dikumpulin. Kalian bisa pake kalo pas free." Kim manager mengumpulkan tujuh ponsel milik Nation's Son di sebuah box transparant.

"Iya dadakan, Ong, sekalian biar bisa dicek siapa-siapa yang doyan nyimpen hentai di hape."

"Santai aja, Hwang, kalo hubungin orang tua boleh kok pas free time. Atau ibu kamu hubungin salah satu staff."

"Boleh, Dewii, boleh, pinjem hapeku buat upload ke SNS boleh."

"Nah itu, jangan ngegame terus, ntar tambah dekil."

"Apa hubungannya game ama dekil?" Protes Ujin.

"Lo kalo ngegame lupa waktu, lupa mandi!"

"Mariooooo, kan bisa pake ipad, ipod, walkman, radio, speaker mini, ato nyanyi aja sendiri."

"Lho kan udah ada dating ban, Jei, nggak boleh dating lho." Kini Kim manager memandang sang leader yang cuma kedip-kedip lucu.

"Yes!" Seru Kuanlai dan Ong bersamaan, jomblo sih seneng ada dating ban, jadi ada alasan kenapa jomblo.

"Wii, Mario, Hwang, Ujin, Jr, sori tapi ini keputusan dari atas, gue sih ga masalah kalian mau dating atau apa asal masi bisa jaga diri," ujar Kim manager penuh penyesalan. "Setidaknya buat setahun pertama, setelah itu kalian bebas."

"Gue sama dia emang udah sendiri-sendiri sih walaupun belom putus."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kenapa nggak pernah cerita?" Jr sebagai KomuHwang shipper panik kapalnya terancam karam.

"Ya gapapa, banyak masalah. Ldr susah, bro," jawab Hwang santai.

Mereka masih tetap duduk melingkar di ruang latihan. Berdelapan dengan Kim manager yang sudah seperti member kedelapan Nation's Son.

"Jadi, tolong break dulu sama pacar masing-masing," pinta Kim manager, "karena kita bakal dapat hukuman dari sajangnim kalau ketahuan masih ada yang pacaran."

Ujin, Mario, Dewii, dan Jr jelas nggak setuju tapi mereka nggak bisa apa-apa. Toh ini juga buat kebaikan mereka sebenarnya.

Kadang untuk meraih sesuatu kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu.


	19. 1 9

.

.

1.9

* * *

"Ren, ngerti lah, Ren, cuma buat setahun pertama ini, please...," mohon Jr ke kekasihnya.

"Udahlah, kalo kamu lebih mentingin karir daripada aku. Kita sampai disini aja," putus Ren sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Jr dan pergi.

Mereka nggak bisa komunikasi sudah lebih dari seminggu dan baru kali ini mereka bisa ketemu, nggak sengaja sih, kebetulan mereka ke beauty salon yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga.

️ ️

* * *

"Jadi lo beneran putus sama Ren?" Sekarang gantian Mario yang nyamperin Jr di practice room. "Dah jangan dipikirin, fokus debut aja, udah makin deket."

Jr menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia nggak bisa mikir apa-apa setelah yang di salon tadi. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Jr skip latihan dance, cuma buat mojok disini, ngegalauin cinta pertamanya.

"Move on aja ke Taemin hyung, dia ngegas lo terus kan, lo nya aja gapeka."

"Dia sendiri yang bilang gaboleh pacaran."

"Haha... kalo pacarannya sama dia mah ga bakal ketahuan."

"Udah ah, gue mau nyusul latihan." Jr bangkit disusul dengan Mario. Memang tadi Hwang yang nyuruh Mario nyusulin Jr, takutnya paketu bunuh diri.

"Gapapa hyung, gue juga abis diputusin byeongari tapi gue tetep swag," KuanLai ngomong sambil ngedance.

Perasaan Jr ga cerita ke siapa-siapa kok uda pada tau aja.

"Gue yang jomblo dari lahir ae santai," imbuh Ong.

"Dah ga usah dibahas!" Jr nyolot untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Yang lain langsung diem. Takut.

️ ️

* * *

"Lagunya pas banget ini buat Jr!" seru Hwang.

"Lagunya orang gamon, hahahaaaa...," Ujin ngakak kenceng banget.

"Hush! Bangun tu orangnya." KuanLai mukul kepala Ujin pake kertasnya.

Mereka lagi kumpul buat latihan lagu debut mereka tapi Jr yang biasanya paling working hard malah tidur di pojokan sambil mangap.

"Ngena banget nih liriknya," ujar Mario.

"Dari kemaren juga gue udah mikir gitu, hahaha..."

"Jin!"

"Iye iye, sori..."

Telat, Jr udah bangun.

"Eh paketu udah bangun." Mario ngasih satu botol minum ke Jr. "Minum dulu hyung."

Jr nerima botol itu dari tangan Mario dan minum beberapa teguk. "Udah sampe mana kalian? Gue ketinggalan banyak ya?"

"Gak kok, cuma ngobrol aja dari tadi ga latihan-latihan," jawab Hwang.

"HWANG HYUNG! WAH...GILA INI!"

"Apaan sih heboh banget?"

"Berisik!"

Di pojok yang lain Dewii justru belum nyentuh kertas liriknya sama sekali hari ini, dia sibuk banget sama ipad di tangannya. Percuma kan ga boleh bawa hape kalo ganti main ipad.

Dewii loncat gabung sama yang lain di tengah. "Ini, ini, dengerin baik-baik." Dia naroh ipad yang lagi muter sebuah video di lantai.

Penasaran, yang lain pada diem nyimak tu video.

"Ah... Pujaan hatiku," gumam Ujin yang udah mesem-mesem mesum liat muka pacarnya di layar.

Yang diputer Dewii itu video mini interview grup Knock yang baru debut minggu ini dengan lagunya Open Up.

.

 _MC : Saya dengar kalian tidak diperbolehkan pacaran hingga tahun ketiga?_

 _Paca : eum tidak juga, tidak ada aturan seperti itu_

 _Baekho : benar, tidak ada peraturan semacam itu, tapi saya sendiri memang tidak ada pikiran untuk berpacaran hingga saat ini. Saya sangat menikmati status saya sebagai seorang motae solo..._

 _Jr memandang ke arah Hwang khawatir._

 _Euigeon : Hahaha... kalau Baekho hyung berpikiran seperti itu, saya justru sebaliknya, saya berencana untuk memilik banyak, sangat banyak kekasih_

 _Hoseon : sangat banyak? (dengan wajah bingung)_

 _Euigeon : ya,_ _karena semua fansku adalah pacarku..._

 _._

Hanya sampai disitu, karena Hwang sudah nggak tahan, dia lari keluar disusul oleh Jr dan Mario.

Tersisalah Dewii, Ong, Ujin, dan KuanLai yang masih mematung ditempatnya semula.

"Duh, salah ya Ewii?"

"Gila tambah hot ae nae Youngmin. Ah, sange gue!"

"Itu yang itu kok gemesin banget ya. Mukanya imut imut lucu polos gitu, ga cocok sama konsep mereka."

"Yang itu yang badannya gede rambutnya blonde mirip mantan gue..."

️ ️

* * *

Jr dan Hwang jadi duo galau sekarang. Kemana mana bareng, meratapi nasib bersama, sampe tukeran roommate segala.

Kebetulan mereka juga dua trainee pertama yang dari awal bareng, seline juga.

Sementara Ujin Mario Dewi jadi trio kangen pacar, yang satu kangen lebih ngangenin pacar orang sih daripada pacar sendiri. Mereka juga jadi sekamar bertiga setelah Dewi gabung ke kamarnya Ujin-Mario.

Ong yang ditinggal Dewii dan KuanLai yang terusir dari kamarnya sekarang jadi roommate. Dua duanya juga sama, sama sama gamon, sama sama sok sok an bahagia jadi jomblo juga.

Tersisalah Kim Taemin manager yang nelangsa tidur sendirian setelah roommatenya - Jr - pindah kamar. Acara ngegasnya juga jadi terhambat.

Ini debutnya udah makin deket malah pada kena masalah percintaan...

️ ️

* * *

Knock lagi hot hot nya karena nggak cuma lagu sama dance nya aja yang hot tapi membernya juga pada hot banget. Kecuali satu, maknae nya, Yoo HoSeon.

Mukanya yang polos dan sifatnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu bikin dia beda sendiri. Dan itu juga yang bikin KuanLai jadi selalu merhartiin dia. Cuma merhatiin, penasaran, dan ngerasa lucu aja. Nggak lebih. Karena sesungguhnya hati KuanLai masih nelangsa sekali setelah putus dari byeongarinya dan sepertinya maknae Nation's Son ini nggak akan move on dalam waktu dekat.

"Ih... Kang Euigeon!" Ong teriak ala fangirl waktu mobil yang mereka tumpangi bersebelahan dengan sebuah bus bergambar boygroup KNOCK.

"Mana mana? Yoo Hoseon mana? Ih! Imutnya, duh, polos banget dia tuh..." KuanLai ikutan heboh padahal cuma liat gambar aja.

"Gue kenal Yoo Hoseon, gue satu sekolah ama dia," ujar Dewii yang duduk di barisan belakang bareng Jr dan Hwang.

"Ah ga bilang dari dulu lo, Wii! Bilangin ya kalo gue ngefans ama dia."

"Ye kalo ketemu."

"Hyung, hyung, hape hyung, gue mo motoin Paca." Ujin nyolek-nyolek manager mereka.

"Ni." Karena Taemin baik hati dia ngulurin hapenya ke Ujin yang langsung make buat fotoin Paca - pacarnya. Buat obat kangen sama buat bahan ntar malem.

"Fotoin Euigeon juga, Jin."

"HoSeon juga, hyung."

"Yee... Hwang hyung mau difotoin Kang Baekho juga ga nih?"

"Nggak, Jin, makasih!"

Sakit ati Hwang.

Pacaran uda selama ini, ngelewatin susah seneng bareng, tau-tau pacarnya ngaku sebagai motae solo. Apa-apaan coba si Baekho ini?

️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Semoga ga pada bingung


	20. 2 0

**2.0**

.

.

.

 _Ini ceritanya square Nation's Son bukan GC member Nation's Son beneran._

.

.

.

 **Nation's Son (7)**

 **Seongwuu** hai haiii

 **MinHwang** Haiii lamkenal

 **ldhw** i haiii

 **woojin** **ganteng ️** (sticker smile)

 **guanlin guanteng** hoii hoii

 **jonghyun kim** halo semuanyaa salam kenal dari jonghyun kim

 **jaehwan yt** h haiiiiiiiii haiiiiiiiii

 **jonghyun kim** haiiiiiii juga jaehwan yth

 **Seongwu** u ih bertujuh pas banget nih

 **Seongwuu** buat main rp natson

 **Seongwuu** hahaaa...

 **guanlin guanteng** bikin gih. Gue jadi chara KuanLai ntar

 **Seongwu** u bntar gue bikin kl dah ga mager

 **woojin ganteng ️ ️** (sticker smile)

 **jaehwan yt** h rp apa ya? Rupiah?

 **ldhwi** rupiah *ngakakgulingguling*

 **MinHwang** yo bikin y Seongwuu

 **jonghyun kim** bias kalian di natson siapa? Aku sih leadernya, Jr, yang ganteng tiada tara itu

 **woojin ganteng** *nyimak*

 **Seongwuu** beneran ga ada yang join lagi nih? Fansnya natson cuma kita bertujuh kah?

 **MinHwan** g belom kali, kan belom debut

S **eongwuu** iya sih

 **Jonghyun Kim** mari kita promote Nation's Son !

* * *

apa ini?


End file.
